Coming Home
by knab
Summary: Steph leaves Trenton for 18 months but what happens when she comes home. This is a Babe Story although it may not seem like it at first. Rated for language. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't own them and I'm not making any money off them. **_

_**This is a Babe story! It may not seem like it at first but hang in there and you will get the HEA. Please review they inspire me to continue to write and be a better writer. **_

CHAPTER ONE: COMING HOME

Running along the beach, watching the waves, I get to think about how much my life has changed in the last eighteen months. I wonder if my friends and family are gonna welcome me back or hate me because of the way I left. Today, I'm going home.

I have only spoken to one person since I left, my dad. He kept me filled on my family and my ex on-again-off-again boyfriend, Joe Morelli. He has gotten married, and I'm happy for him. I'm glad he found someone to fit into the 'Burg' mold. My dad didn't know much about what was going on with my friends, so I guess I'll catch up with them when I get home…if they don't hate me. I guess I should tell you who I am and a little bit about me.

My name is Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter most of the time, but we will get back to that. I grew up in Trenton, New Jersey and was a bounty hunter, not a very good one. I always got my man but mainly by pure luck. Nineteen months ago, I was kidnapped, yet again, by a crazy man who I had thrown in jail.

While I was kidnapped I was beaten…badly. Both my eyes were swollen shut, my nose had been broken. I looked like I had been a punching bag well, I guess I had been.

I was rescued by Ranger and the Merry Men. Ranger is/was my mentor, best friend, and for one amazing night lover. The Merry Men work for him at his security company Rangeman. These men are/were my friends but I was sick of them having to rescue me. I was sick of having to depend on others to come to my rescue, I realized while I was recovering that I needed to be able to depend on and defend myself. I could have asked them to train me but I didn't think they would take me seriously or push me as hard as I needed.

So, I called my dad -who I had just recently found out was a Former Ranger- and asked him if he knew of anyone away from Trenton who could train me. He told me to pack two duffel bags and he would get back to me. That night he called me and told me one of his Ranger buddies has a son who just got out of the Rangers and was willing to train me.

I was leaving at 3 am. At 3 am, my dad picked me up and drove me to the airport. I was flown to Key West, Florida where I met Aaron, my trainer. I will say he was nice to look at. Aaron is built like all of the Merry Men. He's 6'2, pure muscle, gorgeous tan, dirty blonde hair, and emerald green eyes. He is gorgeous but he also put me through hell.

For the first 6 months, we trained constantly only stopping to eat and sleep -and I was only getting about five hours of sleep a night. After my first 6 months, we continued to train just not as hard as we had. I wasn't ready to go home, so I stayed with Aaron and he kept up my training and exercise routines. Then one night, he told me he had to go on a mission because he is a 'Free Agent' for the government.

A 'Free Agent' has a contract of sorts with the government, they are generously rewarded for the work they do and they get to choose the missions they go on. Aaron asked if I would like to go and I said yes. After that first mission, I trained harder for three more months and then signed on as a 'Free Agent'. When I signed my contract Aaron asked how I wanted to celebrate and I decided to do something I had never done before and get a tattoo. I got two Sig Sauer 229's tattooed on my lower back with PLUM above them. Since then, I have done quite a few missions and have been paid generously for them. As a free agent, I do a lot of stuff that is legally grey but morally right. I have killed for the government, gathered intel, and brought people in, I'm not exactly happy that I had to kill but it was for my country and the people I killed had done many horrible things. Most of my missions are spent with me gathering intel and then reporting to my 'boss' who assigns someone to go and neutralize the person I gathered intel on.

That is not always the case, as I said I have had to kill some. I spent a lot of nights when I first started as a free agent crying over the lives I had taken, lucky for me I had Aaron who held me while I cried and got me to change my thinking. He talked to me about what these people would have done had they not been taken out. Now I sleep better, I took a life but saved many.

Two weeks ago, Aaron sat me down for a talk about me going home, and how it was time to face my past so that I could truly move on. After a long talk, and me crying, I knew he was right. So we leave today for Trenton. I have a lot of money, because of the work I do, so my dad contacted a Real Estate Agent to find me a house.

I emailed my specifications to the realtor, and she emailed me pictures of houses. I found one that was perfect, sent money to my dad, and bought a house in Trenton. When I get to Trenton, I get to go straight to my house with Aaron. He is staying with me for about a month until I'm completely situated and he knows I'm going to be okay. I'm nervous but excited so much has changed. I'm stronger, smarter, and don't take crap from anybody anymore. Well my run is over, time to get ready to head home.

I finished showering and getting ready and went downstairs to find Aaron loading all our stuff into our SUV's. I drive a silver Audi Q5 and Aaron drives a blue Porsche Cayenne. I turn around and get one last look at the house that has been my safe haven for the last eighteen months. I hate leaving but know it's what I need to do. I feel two arms wrap around me and pull my back to his front. I let my head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Steph, I know this is going to be hard, but honey you have to do it. It's time to face your past and make plans for your future" I nodded my head, I know he is right but I love the peace here. I turn in his arms.

"Ready?" He nodded and gave me a quick kiss, I smiled up at him.

"Let's go."

He released me and we walked to our cars. I got in and left the house without looking back Afraid that if I looked back, I might not leave. I guess you are wondering what my relationship with Aaron is and it's complicated to say the least. We have slept together and he is the only person I have slept with in eighteen months. Beyond that, I really don't know. I still love Ranger, which makes it complicated. I guess it will all be figured out in time.

After a long day of driving we have finally made it to Trenton, we used GPS to get us to the house. As we pulled up, I noticed my Realtor waiting at the gate. The house is just outside of Trenton. It is guarded by a 10 foot privacy fence, and to get in the gate you have to have the code plus use a thumbprint and palm scanner.

The realtor got mine and Aaron's thumbprints and palm prints entered into it and we changed the code. The gates slowly opened to show a beautiful front yard and a beautiful two story brick house with a 4 car garage. I pulled into the garage using the opener the realtor gave me with Aaron pulling in beside me. We got out and there was a door to the left that led into the house.

We walked in and the house was beautiful. I had ordered all my furniture online and my dad came to the house when it was delivered. My realtor, Shelly placed all the furniture for me using the plans I sent her with where I wanted everything. When you came through the door you entered the kitchen which was done in black and white, with stainless steel appliances. There was a breakfast bar with black upholstered stools, the dining room came off the kitchen and was in black and white also, it had a dining room table with eight chairs.

The living room was in the center of the house and was done in neutral tans and off white, with a tan micro suede sectional sofa and two matching chairs, there was a glass coffee table and two glass end tables, and a 64 inch flat screen TV mounted on the wall.

Leaving the living room was a hall way that held my office which was done in black and white with a beautiful black desk, leather couch, and two chairs. Continuing down the hallway were two bedrooms and a bathroom in between them. Both bedrooms were done very plainly, white walls, a queen bed in each and a dresser, the beds had black and white plaid comforters. They were the exact same in every way.

We walked out of the hallway and went up the stairs to check out the second floor. On the second floor was my bedroom and bathroom. My bedroom was done in blues and greens and a cherry sleigh bed with matching dresser and night stands, off my bedroom was the bathroom which had a Jacuzzi tub, double sinks, and a huge shower with six showerheads, the countertops and cabinets were in white.

There were also two more bedrooms and another bathroom upstairs done the same as the two downstairs. We walked down into the basement which was converted into my gym. I had two of every kind of workout equipment you can imagine plus a sparring mat.

After our tour, we unpacked and put our things away. I went in the bathroom to freshen up so we could grab dinner and go get groceries. I straightened my hair which I have been doing for the last six months, its easier to manage this way. After I finished getting freshened up I went downstairs to find Aaron. He was sitting at the breakfast bar drinking water waiting on me.

"Hey Aaron, you ready to go grab dinner?"

"Yeah where we going?"

"Well depends what are you in the mood for?" I said as we set the alarm guarded by Rangeman and walked into the garage.

"Pizza would be good." He said with a smile.

"Okay. I'm not ready for the Burg grapevine yet so Pino's is out but we can go to Shorty's which is second best."

"Sounds good your car or mine?" He asked.

"Umm Mine." He smiled and walked to the passenger side and got in. We were both in the zone while I drove to Shorty's. That is something I learned being gone, I now have a blank face and go into the zone. My zone keeps me hyper alert but makes others think I'm not paying attention.

We pulled into Shorty's and I noticed three black SUV's and knew some of the Merry Men were here. Hey, they are gonna find out eventually and they may not recognize me with straight hair. My clothes are the same, kind of, I've got on tan cargoes and a black tank top, with a black jacket to cover the gun in my waistband plus the one on my shoulder holster. I also have one in my ankle holster and two knives, one attached to my belt and one on my other ankle.

We walked in and I immediately noticed the Merry Men sitting in the back at a table. No Ranger, which doesn't surprise me, but my favorite Merry Men were here. Tank, Bobby, Lester, Hal, Cal, Vince, and Woody. Aaron and I headed towards the booth across from them so we could see the door, another habit I picked up. I looked at Aaron and he knew the question in my eyes, he nodded his head. Yes, we have ESP, its all in the eyes. I got up and walked over to the Merry Men. Lester was the easiest to get behind so I wrapped my arms around his neck put my mouth by his ear and whispered.

"Guess who?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Standard Disclaimer, don't own, not making money. Please review and remember at times it may not seem like a Babe story but I assure you it will be. There will be lots of drama first. This is a longer chapter.**_

_**Obsessive Reader 22- Thanks for taking your time to Beta this story and making it easier to read as well as the encouragement.**_

_**BeautifulBabeForever- Thanks for reading over this and giving me some ideas and encouraging me to post it. **_

CHAPTER TWO: COMING HOME

He whipped his head around and jumped up almost throwing me and yelled.

"OHMIGOD BEAUTIFUL is it really you?" I smiled.

"Yeah Les it's really me. I just got back today and me and my partner, Aaron, decided we needed some pizza but I didn't want to deal with the Burg just yet so we came here." I said as he picked me up and hugged me to him.

He looked over at Aaron, they knew each other from their time in the Ranger's and got along but weren't friends.

"Is that Aaron Tripp? You're Partner?" I looked up at him.

"Yep, that's my partner Aaron Tripp." Then, I heard Tank's big booming voice.

"Quit hogging Bombshell! Pass her on we all missed her!" I laughed and got passed around in hugs with kisses to my cheek and forehead by my guys that I missed so much. I got tears in my eyes when I got to Tank he was the last one to hug me.

"Bombshell, why don't you and your partner join us so we can catch up?" I nodded and looked at Aaron and nodded my head for him to join us. He walked over and sat down beside me.

Bobby was the first to ask "Bomber, I know I felt guns on you are you seriously carrying?"

"Yes. I'm seriously carrying and more than one gun. I've changed a lot since I left."

"I can see that." said Lester "So, why did you leave?"

"Remember the last kidnapping?" They all nodded. "I was sick of being rescued and had just found out my dad was an ex-Ranger. So, I called him and he called Aaron's dad. I left to go to Aaron's and he trained me but that's not the only change. Do you know what a free agent is?" They all nodded again.

"I'm also a free agent now. I have been for about 9 months and I will be for at least two more years. Maybe longer if I choose to." They all looked at Aaron and Tank spoke first.

"So Tripp, how did she do at training?"

"She did good; she worked hard and is not the same woman that came to me eighteen months ago." Tank nodded.

"Where are you staying and are you here permanently?" Asked Cal.

"I bought a house just outside of Trenton and yes permanently. I'll only leave if I get a call to do so." Cal nodded.

"So guys where's Ranger? I was hoping to catch up with him tomorrow and then check with Vinnie about a job." They all looked at each other doing there ESP. I just waited.

"Uh Beautiful, Ranger's changed since you left, he… uh… has a girlfriend that is living with him."

"Les, Guys. I'm not looking to go hop in bed with him. I just want to catch up but if he doesn't want to talk to me that's fine. No big deal, I figured everyone was mad at me anyways because of the way I left and not contacting anyone. But, I had to do it. I was sick of bouncing back and forth with Joe when I wasn't in love with him. I was sick of the mixed messages from Ranger. I wanted to get trained, to get better at my job. So, I left and did just that. I got trained. I'm happy for Joe. I heard about him getting married, and if Ranger is happy then I'm happy for him to. Don't worry about me. I didn't expect everyone to sit and wait on me to come home." They all nodded but I noticed Tank texting on his phone.

"So Tank how is Lula?" I said with a smile.

"Uh …She is good I think, she has a boyfriend and is bounty hunting full time. I don't really talk to her."

"Oh. Sorry Big Guy, I didn't know." He just nodded. The waitress came over and we ordered our food and beer.

"So, where have you been Steph?" Asked Woody.

"Well, I trained in Florida but I traveled a lot as a free agent. Didn't enjoy anything when I traveled, I was in and out quickly." He smiled and nodded.

"It's good to have you back, Bombshell, We missed you." said Vince.

About that time, our food came out. We all poured ourselves some beer and grabbed pieces of pizza and started eating. Me, of course moaning, it's been a long time since I had good pizza. I looked up and all the guys had pained expressions on their faces.

I just shrugged and kept eating. We were eating in silence when I heard the door. I'm always on alert because of what I have done. In walks Ranger with a gorgeous woman. Aaron noticed me tense up a little and grabbed my thigh under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I looked at Ranger and smiled.

"Hey Ranger." He just looked at me.

"Stephanie."

The woman with him was beautiful. She was tall and had a nice tan, green eyes, and dark brown hair that was straight and fell to mid back. She was dressed like Ranger in black cargoes, black shirt and black boots. So, I can only assume she works at Rangeman with him. I still have to remind myself not to be jealous.

I looked at her and smiled stuck my hand out "Stephanie Plum." she smiled as she shook my hand "Alexis Ryans."

"It's nice to meet you, Alexis." I looked at the guys and they looked dumbstruck, like they didn't expect it to go so smoothly. I smiled them at and about that time my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and I know my face fell, it was 'Boss'.

"Plum."

"Plum. I have a mission if you are interested it could be a dangerous one though."

"Continue." Yes, I now speak in one word sentences.

"It's in Iraq. Not sure how long it will take for you to complete the job but there are three people there who we need taken out."

"Who else would be going?"

"If you agree and Tripp agrees probably just the two of you but I have another agent I might ask to join you."

"Well, I'm with Tripp now. We are at a restaurant. I'll talk to him when we get somewhere private. When do you need your answer?"

"By 9pm, helicopter would leave at midnight."

"Alright I'll let you know." I hung up. I looked up and everyone was staring at me.

"Shit." I said and Aaron looked at me.

"Job?"

"Yep, Me and you and maybe a third party."

"You got details?"

"As much as he could give, I have to answer by nine and would be leaving at midnight for who knows how long. Damn it! I just got home and now it looks like I'm leaving again indefinitely, just my fucking luck."

All the guys were staring at me realizing what this meant. Well, all but Ranger. He had a look like he wanted to ask questions but wasn't going to. Aaron knew I was pissed and not to bring it up. I looked at Aaron

.

"Looks like we need to go so we can make a decision and check email see if we got any other information on this trip." Aaron got up and so did I. Aaron looked at Ranger and they hadn't said a word to each other since Ranger arrived until now.

"Manoso." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Tripp." You could hear the anger in Ranger's voice.

Huh, the other guys didn't have a problem with Aaron. I wonder why Ranger does, questions for later. All the guys got up and passed me around for hugs and kisses on the forehead and cheeks. I told them all bye knowing this mission could be dangerous and there were no guarantees. I could tell by the Boss's voice this would likely be my most dangerous mission yet if I took it. Aaron and I left and headed back to the house.

At the house, we went straight to the office and checked email. The email I got explaining the mission was enough to make me cringe. We would have to get there and take out three men involved in Al Qaeda. Then get our asses back as quickly as possible. There would be no outside contact what so ever and we would have to be completely quiet while gone. This mission was beyond dangerous, but what the hell. I live for the adrenaline. I looked at Aaron who was standing behind me reading the email.

"Well Aaron, I'm game… are you?"

"Yeah, Honey. I'm game let's get packed, you call Boss." I smiled and pulled out my phone it rang two times before being picked up.

"Plum, I take it you have made a decision."

"Yes. Tripp and I will do it. I don't think we need a third party. It will be quicker just me and him since we are used to working that way."

"Do you know where Rangeman is?"

"Yes Sir, I do."

"They have helipad they have offered to let us use. Be there at midnight to leave."

"Yes Sir." I disconnected and hollered for Aaron.

"Aaron, we are being picked up at Rangeman at midnight. Do you want me to call and see if someone can pick us up and we can leave our cars here?"

"Yeah, Honey, that's fine." I picked my phone back up and dialed the Rangeman control room.

"Rangeman control."

"Hey, this is Stephanie Plum. Can I talk to Tank, Lester, or Bobby?"

"Hey Bombshell, its Binkie, we missed you. Hang on, Tank's in his office. I'll patch you through." Next thing I heard was Tank's voice.

"Tank."

"Hey Tank, it's Steph. You know the heli that's using your helipad tonight?"

"Yeah, what's it got to do with you?"

"It's picking up me and Aaron. But that's not why I called, do you think someone could pick us up at my house or if I drive can my car stay in your underground garage?"

"I'll pick you up the heli will be here at midnight. So, what time do I need to be at your house?"

"11:30. I'll text you directions. We will be outside the gate waiting."

"Okay Bombshell, see you soon." And he hung up.

_**Ranger's POV**_

I had received a text from Tank that I should come to Shorty's and see who had graced Trenton with their presence again. He refused to tell me who was there so I grabbed my coat to leave my apartment.

Alexis, my girlfriend, wouldn't let me leave without her which only tended to piss me off. She was a good lay but damn, she was clingy. She thought anytime I left unless it was business that she needed to go.

I was about to go damn crazy, I hate clingy women but I really needed someone to get my mind off Steph and Alexis tried. She wasn't very good at it but she tried and on occasion it worked, not often though. Steph was my weakness and I couldn't believe the way she left.

I had searched for her for months and never could find her. I tried to bury myself in work but there wasn't enough work to get my mind off of her. I had become miserable, then I met Alexis and she was a beautiful woman, not as beautiful as my Babe but beautiful none the less.

We entered a work relationship with her doing distractions but eventually it got personal, she moved in with me and we worked together. She wasn't as good at distractions as Steph or researches but I had come to realize no one would ever be as good as Steph.

I had begun to accept the fact that Steph had left, I still didn't know why and none of her family would give away anything. Her friends didn't know where she was or what she was doing and the only person who seemed to know anything at all was her dad. Frank Plum, I found out was a Former Ranger and his file was more classified than mine.

I had him researched and found out very little, he had more clearance than me and I couldn't access his file. I only found out basics about his military career. He left the Rangers when Steph was born and began working at the Post Office, he still did missions on occasion up until Steph was five, then decided he wanted to be able to spend more time with her.

He was highly respected and had an honorable discharge. All he would tell me was that Steph was fine and she was doing well. To expect contact when she was ready. That made me even more curious as to where she was.

Alexis and I got in my Porsche 911 and drove to Shorty's. The first thing I noticed was a Silver Audi, it was out of place at Shorty's, kind of like my Porsche was. I walked in and looked at the back where I knew my guys would be seated and noticed a straight haired woman turn and look at me.

I realized then that it was Steph. I didn't know what to think. I kept my blank face firmly in place and went and set down at the table. I sat down and heard the voice I had longed to hear for months.

"Hey Ranger." I was almost speechless.

"Stephanie." I replied.

She smiled and introduced herself to Alexis; I began to wonder was she here to stay or just a visit. I then noticed Aaron Tripp was sitting next to her with a smirk on his face. Shit, surely they aren't together.

All the guys were watching me and Steph closely; it was like they didn't trust me. I nodded my hello at them and then heard a phone ringing. Steph pulled a phone off her waist and answered it "Plum."

I listened to her half of the conversation and it sounded like she would be going away but I couldn't figure out why or what for. After she hung up the phone Aaron asked her if it was a job and they had a short conversation about it. I was still confused.

Steph got up and I noticed she was carrying, Shoulder holster, back waistband, and there looked to be a slight bulge at the ankle of her pants. Most people wouldn't notice that but I did, I also noticed she had a knife strapped to her waist.

Damn, that was hot. Aaron was still smirking when he said, "Manoso."

I was beginning to think he was trying to goad me. Steph hugged and kissed all the guys on the cheek before nodding at me and leaving. I couldn't believe how good she looked. I could tell she had been exercising and that she was more confident.

She carried herself with an air of confidence and pride. I wondered what got into her, after she left all the guys decided they were ready to go too. When we arrived back at Rangeman Tank pulled me aside telling me he needed to meet with me in my office.

I sent Alexis up to the apartment telling her Tank needed to speak to me about a takedown. Tank and I got off on the fifth floor and walked into my office.

"Tank." I said when we got in there; he knew that meant what's up.

"How do you feel about Steph being back?" He asked, I just shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the couch in my office.

"You know she's changed a lot?" I nodded my head not sure where he was going with this.

"She's a government agent now Ranger with Tripp." Damn. That shit is dangerous, how can I protect her when she is in other countries. I do the same thing, that's why I go on missions.

"Is that what the call was about at Shorty's?" I asked Tank.

"Yeah, she looks good though." I nodded.

She looked great. I wished she would have come to me to train; I never would have let her become an agent. It's too dangerous. We had set there for a minute and Tank got up and walked to his office just as his office phone began to ring.

He answered and I listened to his conversation as I tried to figure out how I was going to get Steph alone to talk to her without having to deal with Tripp or Alexis. That was going to be a difficult task but if she was leaving on a mission it gave me time to plan.

He hung up and looked at me, I knew that look.

"Remember that call you got a couple of days ago from your handler asking if other agents could use our heli-pad?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Steph is the one that is gonna be using it, she's heading out tonight on a mission." I nodded again before walking out of his office and going straight to the gym. I had to deal with my frustrations and take them out on something. Seemed a punching bag was my best bet.

I beat the punching bag for quite some time when I began to wonder if she had the same handler as I do. If so I might be able to get some information. I finished pounding the bag and went back up to my office and dialed my handler.

"Manoso." He answered.

"Boss, would you happen to know who the handler is for Stephanie Plum and Aaron Tripp?" I asked.

"That would be me. Is there a problem I should know about?" He questioned.

"No problem, just wondering what kind of mission she was going on?"

"The kind you don't need to worry about. She knows how to do her job and she's damn good at. I wouldn't cross her if I were you Manoso. That woman has a temper on her and can be lethal, more so when pissed off."

"Yes Sir. Can you tell me how dangerous the mission is?"

"Very dangerous if we don't have the proper Intel. Don't worry about her, she has been in many sticky situations and manages to get out every time. Accept it, she's damn good. What's it to you anyways?"

"I used to know here before she became agent." I replied vaguely.

"You mean before she got trained by Tripp? Regardless of your bad feelings towards him, he trained her well. She knows what to do and how to do it. Honestly, she's one of my best agents, I would go as far as to say a couple more missions and she'll be better than Tripp."

"Thanks Boss." I responded wanting to end this conversation.

He disconnected as Tank came walking into the office. He looked at me closely and raised an eyebrow in question as to what was going on with me.

"Spoke to my handler." He nodded.

"Same as Steph's said she is one of the best and with a few more missions under her belt she'll be better that Tripp." He nodded again.

"I'm going to pick them up now." I nodded and headed to my apartment to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I went upstairs to my room grabbed the duffel under my bed. It hasn't been unpacked and it held all mission equipment. I was gonna have a safe put in this week, but looks like that is gonna have to wait until I return from my mission.

I packed up all my equipment that would be needed, changed clothes, put on my GPS watch and went downstairs. Aaron had just got all his stuff packed and set by the door; it was now a little after nine. I figured I better call my dad and let him know that I was leaving on a mission. I bought him a cell so I didn't have to speak to my mother while I was away. I called my dad and after three rings he answered.

"Hey pumpkin."

"Hey Daddy. I just got called away. I don't know how long I will be gone and this is a no contact mission. So, as soon as I'm back stateside I'll call you. I wanted to let you know, I love you daddy."

"I love you to, baby girl. Be careful and stay sharp."

"I will Daddy. See you soon" And I hung up.

Aaron and I sat on the couch and watched ESPN until about 11:25 then locked up and headed down the driveway and out the gate. Tank pulled up just as we got out the gate

"Nice place Bombshell."

"Yep. Too bad I'm not getting to enjoy it longer. It will be nice to come back to it."

"So, how long are you going to be gone?"

"Unknown." He looked over at Aaron.

"Keep her safe. We just got her back." Aaron nodded.

"You underestimate her. She's good. And I do my best to keep her safe." Tank nodded at that and we were silent the rest of the ride to Haywood.

When we pulled into the underground garage, I noticed Lester and Bobby were waiting outside the elevators for us. I nodded at them, grabbed my duffels and walked to the elevator with Aaron and Tank right behind me. We rode the elevator in silence. We got rooftop just as the heli had landed. I gave the guys hug without any words and climbed on the heli with Aaron and we left for Iraq.

As we arrived in Iraq I broke into a sweat that followed me throughout the entire mission. Our objective was simple enough, and the intel was unusually accurate. My target was a group of 3 men who are higher operatives of Al- Qaeda. They thought they were safe in that bunker outside of Mosul…but Aaron and I found them quickly with just a few bribes. After all this time, it's amazing that a man could turn on an idea that he swore his life to over something as trivial as a couple cell phones and a laptop.

Positioning ourselves on that rooftop for twelve hours paid off, as I pulled the trigger dropping all three within seconds of their departure of the bunker to their next safe house. Rolling into the FOB after it was complete, a mere twenty-four hours after our arrival, lifted a huge weight off my shoulders, and the tension that I had been carrying since I arrived melted as we loaded into our ride back to Washington D.C. to debrief.

That was the worst we were stuck there for two weeks because they fucked some paperwork up. So, we had to debrief twice. Leave it to the suits to fuck everything up when we just want to go home. Finally after two weeks, we are heading back to Trenton. This time we are flying into Newark and I called my dad who is gonna pick us up. Once we get home, Aaron and I are vegging out for at least a week.

Dad picked us up at the airport and stopped at a grocery store in Newark to pick us up some groceries so it didn't hit the Burg. We grabbed the staples that we needed and quick meals, and finally we were heading to the house. We got to the house went through all the security measures and I decided to call Tank. His phone rang about three times before he answered.

"Tank."

"Hey Big Guy. I thought I'd let you know I made it back. Just got back to Trenton and now I'm going to veg out for about a week before I even think about letting people know I'm back. Mission was easy and over in less than two days, but debriefing was hell and took almost two weeks."

"Glad your back and safe, Bombshell. What would you say to me and a few of the guys bringing pizza and beer over tonight as a welcome home again?"

"That would be fine but please this time just you, Les, and Bobby. I got some questions for you anyways."

"Alright. I'll get with the guys we will be there by 7." and he hung up.

I went upstairs took a shower and got dressed in sweat pants and a tank top, threw my hair in a ponytail, and deemed myself ready for the guys to come over. I just came back from a mission and am not in the mood for looking nice.

The guys showed up with pizza, beer, and movies. I gave them a tour of the house; which they all loved and then we all set down on the couch for my welcome home again party. After watching 'The Departed' I started asking questions.

"So, guys be honest with me, what happened while I was gone for over a year?"

"Well, we looked for you for about a year, with no luck. So, we still looked just not as hard. Alexis moved here from New York and applied for a position. She was hired, and her and Ranger started dating that was about three months ago." Lester said looking a little nervous.

"Really it's fine. I left. I knew that this would probably happen and I'm okay with that. Hell, I'm not serious relationship material right now. I'm a free agent and have missions I do that I very well may not come home from and the government wouldn't even acknowledge my death. Not exactly someone people want to get involved with. I'm okay with that. I like what I do and I'm damn good at. This is the life I chose and honestly it works for me. I wouldn't change it." They all nodded and Aaron excused himself to take a phone call and as soon as he was out of hearing range the guys decided they wanted answers.

"So, what's going on with you and Tripp?" asked Tank.

"Well, we aren't a couple if that's what you want to know, but we take care of each other's needs. We are monogamous though. I don't sleep with anyone else and neither does he. It works for us. Plus he leaves in a month to go back to Florida and I'm okay with that."

"So what made you decide to become a free agent? Why not just come home?" Asked Bobby.

"I had been training for awhile, six months I believe, and Aaron was called out on a mission and asked Boss if I could go. Boss agreed. I went and loved it. When we got back I spent three months training as hard as I could and then signed my contract." They all nodded.

"Well guys I'm sure you are dying to see what I learned. I have a gym in my basement. Let me go get changed and I'll meet you down there and we can spar." They all smiled as they took off towards my basement. I took off upstairs to change and noticed Aaron was sitting on my bed staring off into space.

"Aaron, What's up?" I said he slowly looked up at me.

"Honey, do you really not see us as a couple?" I sat down on the bed next to him.

"No. I know we have a monogamous relationship but we both live very dangerous lives. So, no. I don't see us as a couple." He looked at me and I could see hurt in his eyes.

"Steph, you realize I love you don't you?"

"Yes, and I love you too but I that's not enough. I don't want marriage or kids or anything like that. And you know I still love Ranger. We've talked about this before. Whatever we have going on right now, I like. It works, but keep in mind in a month you leave and we'll probably only see each other on missions." He smiled.

"I like it, too. I just never realized you didn't see us as a couple and I try not to think about when I go back to Florida." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I got up quickly and put on my shorts and a tank top before going down to the gym.

"Nice gym, Bomber." Bobby said as I walked in.

"Thanks, this body didn't come easily" They all laughed.

"Alright fellas, who wants to go first?" I said as I got on the sparring mat.

"I'll go first." Said Les as he pulled off his utility belt and took off all his guns and then removed his shirt. Damn his body is still hot. He walked over to the mat and did his stretches while I did mine. I looked up and noticed Aaron had come to watch and he had a big smile. We finished our stretches and started circling each other. We went back and forth for an hour; both of us landing good kicks and punches. Finally, I was ready for a drink of water. So, when he went for a left hook, I blocked and swung my feet out and was on him as soon as he hit the mat. One down two to go. I helped him up and smiled at him.

I repeated this same thing with Bobby. Tank was a little more difficult we sparred for about an hour and neither of us had taken the other down so we called a tie and stopped. We all went back upstairs and collapsed on the couch until Tank's phone range. I heard his part of the conversation and didn't gather much other than he was talking to Ranger. When he hung up, he looked defeated.

"Sorry, Bombshell. We have to go. Cal was shot on a takedown. One to the chest and one to the leg, it's pretty bad." He looked at me.

"Shooter Dead or in Jail?" I asked.

"Dead. Hal shot him after he shot Cal because he turned the gun on Hal. Hal shot first."

"Give me a minute to throw some clothes on and I'll follow you to the hospital."

"Bombshell, you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be? You think Ranger or his girl will get pissed, because if so they can both kiss my ass. I've been gone for eighteen months and I always thought of you guys as brothers even when I was gone. But, I'm back now and I've missed my guys. So, I'm going to the hospital and if Ranger or his girl Alexis have something to say, they are more than welcome to say it but they may not like what I say or do in response. Cal wasn't mad when he saw me when I first got back so I'm going."

The guys looked at me all dumbstruck. I guess they aren't used to my mouth the way it is now. It tends to piss a lot of people off. I ran upstairs and put on a pair of black cargoes and a red tank top with my black Cat boots. I tucked my Glock in my waistband, put my Sig Sauer in my ankle holster, put my knife on my belt and fixed my ponytail and took off down stairs. The guys just looked at me like I was crazy. I think they are still adjusting to me only really wearing cargoes and always having guns on me and loaded. I just smiled at them.

"Let's roll. What the hell is the hold up?" They all started walking and I looked at Aaron.

"You coming or staying?"

"I'm going to stay here, Honey. Go be with your friends. I'll be here when you get back. I think there are some things I should tell you about me and Manoso." I gave him a quick kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I know Cal is okay." He nodded at me as I walked into the garage and got in my car.

I turned on Killswitch Engage while I drove to the hospital to get me calm. Most people thing its crazy because it's very heavy metal but it centers me. I pulled into the hospital and got a spot up front. I knew as soon as I got there that there was gonna be some drama of some sort I could feel it. I got out of my car and walked into the hospital and saw the sea of black. Lester who had walked in shortly before me walked over and put his arm around me.

"Tank is trying to find out what is going on. I will warn you boss man doesn't look real happy at the fact that you are here and neither does Alexis." I shrugged off Lester's arm and walked over to Ranger and Alexis. Looks like he's gonna find out how much I have changed today. I put my hands on my hips.

"Any particular reason either one of you are staring at me?" I said with my blank face firmly in place.

"Just wondering why you are here?" said Ranger.

"Lets see if I can remind you. I was very close to these men. Then, left to become a better me. I got back, was catching up and then had to leave to go do a job. But, let me tell you something. I never, not one fucking day, stopped thinking about my friends. But I did what I had to. Does that answer your question?"

Alexis decided she was feeling brave. "I doubt any of these men even want you here and then coming in here like you own the place." That was it this bitch was going to get a rude awakening.

"Let me tell you something. For one, you better watch what the fuck you say to me because you won't like the consequences of pissing me off. Secondly, considering three of these men have been at my house hanging out all evening I'm pretty sure they don't have a problem with me being here. So, my advice to you is keep your fucking mouth shut, or I can permanently shut it for you. I don't deal well with people who think they have something to say but nothing to back it up." I said it very menacing then smiled at her before I turned around and walked back over to Les, Tank, and Bobby, who were all grinning like mad.

_Ranger's POV_

Damn, Boss wasn't kidding when he said she had a temper on her. I was not expecting it, I couldn't even think of anything to say and then Alexis had to and spout off. I had to keep up appearances with Alexis. Wouldn't for anyone to know that she was just keeping my bed warm, I know some of the guys suspected that I was just using her but they never said anything.

I looked over at Alexis and whispered in her ear, "Don't piss her off. She is a very dangerous person and probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. You shouldn't speak for my men either, they can speak for themselves and you don't know them well enough to ever say who they do or don't want to see. They consider her their sister and it won't bode well for you to try to cause problems between them."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Great, now she's going to want to argue when we get back to the apartment. I would break up with her but with Steph just getting back I think it could cause problems. Alexis would blame Steph and who knows what she would try to pull.

I'll get her to leave though, just have to figure out a way to pull it off without her suspecting what I'm trying to do.

_Alexis's POV_

I can't believe Ranger took her side, telling me not to piss her off. What is so special about her that makes her so dangerous. I don't see it, she doesn't seem very lethal to me. So she has a temper, who cares.

I know most of the guys don't like me and I know it's because all they wanted is their Bombshell back and I'm nothing like her. I'm more sophisticated and beautiful. I've heard stories about her, she was a bumbling idiot. I can't imagine anything changing so much that she is now dangerous.

He probably just wants her back at Rangeman, well if he thinks he's going to get rid of me easily than he is going to have a rude awakening. I'm not going anywhere, at least until I have some money.

That's a plan, I can start taking money from him and Rangeman and then once I have enough, I'll leave him and Rangeman and make a new life for myself. I'll have to wait a while before I start and really love on him so he won't suspect a thing.

I'll be set for life soon and maybe move to the Caymans. This is gonna be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Please leave me a review. As before this is a Babe Story it just won't seem like it for a while._

CHAPTER FOUR

"Any news Tank?"

"He's still in surgery." I nodded and went stood by the doors with my arms crossed over my chest constantly watching what was going on around me. The reality is when I left, I changed a lot. I am still me, but now I have a lot more enemies and take a lot less shit from people. I can only hope the guys can adjust to it and not hate me for it. They are used to the entertainment I offered and now I don't really function that way.

Unless you ask Aaron, he gets great entertainment out of my attitude and the things I say. He has often told me I have a mouth worse than a sailor when I'm pissed and that I could make a sailor blush. Hey, what the hell! I found me, the me I hid away when I married the Dick. But I found that me again and this time she isn't going anywhere. I stayed standing there for about an hour and a half before I finally saw a doctor coming towards us. When he came out everyone who was sitting stood up and walked towards him. I was already standing close to him so I could hear every word he said.

"I need to speak to Carlos Manoso about Cal." The doctor said as he walked out Ranger stepped up.

"I'm Carlos Manoso." The doctor looked around at the sea of black.

"Well okay. I'm Dr. Gavolli. The surgery went well and he will be in recovery for about an hour, then ICU overnight. He should be in a private room in the morning. He took one to the chest and luckily there was no major damage same for the one in his leg. He will need physical therapy but he should fully recover. I also have notes that there will be two guards outside his door at all times and that is fine." The doctor shook Ranger's hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Gavolli." said Ranger as the doctor turned to leave.

I stayed and waited until I could see Cal before I left. About another hour later, they said he could have visitors no more than fifteen minutes and only two at a time. Lester and I went first and Cal had just woke up when we walked in.

"Hey Bombshell, your back."

"Yeah, I just got back today. Way to welcome me home."

"I just wanted to make it memorable." He replied with a chuckle.

"Well, I definitely won't forget it. It's been one hell of a day." I said with a smile. Cal looked at Lester.

"Man Cal, she let Ranger and Alexis have it in the waiting room when they wanted to know why she was here." Cal and Lester smiled.

"Well, Bombshell what do you have to say for yourself?" Cal asked with a mischievous grin.

"Shut up! I'm not doormat Stephanie anymore so if they feel brave enough to try to start some shit with me they better be ready because I refuse to put up with it. I came home hoping my friends would welcome me back and you guys have… all but Ranger. I can see he is up Alexis's ass enough that he isn't gonna welcome me back and that's just perfectly fine. I don't need him and if he thinks I do he is in for a very rude awakening. Since I came here I'm sure it's already hitting the Burg Grapevine that I'm back so it looks like I'll be making visits tomorrow and see who else welcomes me back."

"No worries, Beautiful. If they don't welcome you back it's their loss, not yours." I nodded.

"Well fellas, I need to get home and get some rest since I'm going to be making rounds tomorrow. I'll be here sometime tomorrow afternoon and I'll bring you a good dinner Cal." I gave Cal a hug and walked out with Lester's arm around my shoulders. We got dirty looks from Ranger and Alexis and I just smiled at them. Lester walked me to my car

"It really will be okay, Steph. Don't worry about it, get some rest and call me tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lester. You are a great friend." I gave him hug before getting in my car and driving home.

I got home and heard the TV in the living room was still on, which meant Aaron was waiting up for me. I walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch beside him. 

"You didn't have to wait up for me you know."

"I know but I think we need to talk about Manoso. How's your friend Cal?"

"He got through surgery and will be in ICU tonight and in a private room tomorrow. He will recover fully after some physical therapy. I talked to him after he woke up, he's fine. I had words with Ranger and Alexis though. They wanted to know why I was there, I gave them an earful but I don't think they will be bothering me again anytime soon."

"Good, those guys are your friends and you shouldn't have to answer as to why you are there when one of them was shot. About Manoso though, I should have told you sooner but me and him don't exactly see eye to eye. He thinks he is the best and everyone should just follow his orders no matter what. I didn't and because of that we haven't got along. On a mission, we lost two good men and he blames me for their deaths. I partially blame myself but know nothing could have been done. We were ambushed and I didn't follow his orders. But I also saved lives during that ambush. Unfortunately, I also lost two friends then too. So, I would prefer to keep my distance from him. I don't want WW3 starting here, and I'm afraid that's what would happen." I leaned over and hugged Aaron; He is a good man and shouldn't be blamed for what happened on a mission.

"No Sweat, but don't blame yourself. Let's go to bed." I got up and turned the TV off and went upstairs to get ready for bed with Aaron right behind me.

After I took care of my bathroom business, I crawled into bed, curled into Aaron, and was instantly asleep.

I woke up at five, threw on some shorts and a tank, put my hair up in a messy ponytail and went downstairs to the gym. Aaron was already down in the gym on a treadmill and I jumped on mine. After an hour and a half of working out I went upstairs to shower and get dressed for my visits. I put on my khaki cargoes, a blue tank top, blow dried and straightened my hair, put on some mascara and lip gloss and took off downstairs to head out. I grabbed my black Ray Ban sunglasses off the kitchen counter and hollered at Aaron.

"Aaron, I'm heading out. Call me if you need me."

"Okay Honey. I've got some research I need to do in your office, so I'll probably be here all day."

"See ya later. I'll bring dinner home with me." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.

I decided Tasty Pastry would be my first stop for donuts and then the Bond's Office. I want to catch up with the girls and talk to Vinnie about a job but doing higher bond skips. I stopped at Tasty Pastry and got a dozen donuts and then drove to the office. When I pulled up out front, I saw Connie and Lula staring at my car but knew they couldn't see me do to my tinted windows. I also noticed a black Rangeman SUV in the lot.

Great… just fucking great! I didn't see a merry man in the office which means it's probably Ranger in talking to Vinnie. Fucking fabulous! I decided to bite the bullet and head in. I got out put my sunglasses on my head, grabbed the donuts and walked in. Lula and Connie both gasped and their jaws nearly hit the floor when I walked in. I sat the donuts on Connie's desk.

"Connie, Lula say something already. Damn, I missed you two."

"White girl, you look good. I sure have missed you. Where the hell have you been and why ain't you called?"

"Thank you. I've been gone training and got a job that calls me out a lot at a moment's notice. But I'm back, bought a house and want to talk to Vinnie about a job with higher bond skips. I haven't called because I couldn't. I needed to stay secluded. I only talked to my dad while I was gone and that wasn't very frequent."

They both got up and hugged me. I felt a tingle on my neck and knew Ranger was very near. I got out of the girls grasp and looked up to see Ranger watching me. I looked at Connie.

"He in?"

"Yeah, he's in girl." I walked over to Vinnie's office and opened the door without knocking.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing, Stephanie?" He said jumping up from his chair. I grabbed him by his shirt threw him up against the wall and pulled my gun out and put it between his eyes.

"Two things Vinnie and you might want to take notes. One: You will not raise your voice at me again because if you do it will be the last time you use it at all. Two: I'm here to talk to you about a job picking up skips, and don't even think about giving me the low bond shithead skips. You will give me medium to high bond skips. You fuck with me Vinnie, and I will make a visit to Lucille and Harry and I will help Harry hide your body. Do I make myself clear?" He just nodded and I looked down and noticed he pissed himself. I heard laughing and looked over and noticed I hadn't shut the door for my visit with Vinnie. I dropped him.

"GO clean yourself up. that's fucking disgusting." I walked over to Connie's desk grabbed a donut and went and flopped down on the couch. Ranger, Connie, and Lula were all speechless and staring at me.

"You realize it's not polite to stare at people don't you?" I asked they all looked like the cat that ate the canary.

"Damn girl, that training did you good. I'm happy for ya, you ain't gonna have a problem picking up skips now."

"Yeah well, only certain things get my blood boiling like that. One is raising a voice at me and the other is questioning me." I said with a smirk as I looked at Ranger.

"Connie, since you heard I got my job back. You got some skips for me. I'm going to make a grand entrance at the cop shop with a skip and no garbage."

"Yeah Steph, I've got some skips." She grabbed some files and handed them to me.

"Thanks. I got work to do but I'll be back later and we can schedule a girls night out" I said as I walked out without saying a word to Ranger.

I got in my car and opened the first file. Jason Diggs was arrested for rape and attempted murder. Got half a million bond. Lives in Hamilton Township. I programmed the address in my GPS and took off for his house. He is currently unemployed so he should be home.

I must say he will probably try to get violent and I'm excited about that. I can take out some anger on a rapist. Looks like it might be a good day. I parked two houses down from his, checked and made sure my guns were all loaded, put on my utility belt, and made sure everything was ready: Pepper spray, stun gun, and cuffs plus my three guns and my two knives. I'm ready to take this asshole down. I walked up to the front door and knocked, my lucky day he answered.

"Jason Diggs."

"Yeah, who are you and what do you want."

"I'm from Vincent Plum Bail Bonds and you missed your court day so now you are going to take a ride with me." He tried to slam the door in my face but he caught my boot. He took off towards the back of his house. I chased him and he no more than made it out of his back door and I had tackled and cuffed him.

He accidentally hit his head on one of the steps outside his back door and it looked like it might have broken his nose. I lifted him up and walked him to my car. I secured him into the bolts I had in the floor and got in and took off towards the cop shop. I got him out and grabbed my paperwork and walked in. Eddie, Big Dog, and Carl were all there and looked at me like I was a ghost. HUH, I've been getting that a lot today. I handed Diggs off and got my body receipt.

"Eddie. Big Dog. You gonna say anything to me or just stare at me?"

"Uh, Hey, Steph. Long time since we saw you, You look good." Said Eddie.

"Yeah, that's what training does to you."

"It's good to see you back and… damn, you brought Diggs in."

"Like I said training a lot has changed me since I left but I'm back for good."

"Have you seen Morelli yet?"

"Nope. But I know he got married. I'm happy for him. He deserves it. I got to get back to work see you guys later." And I walked out. Now, my parent's house. Dad isn't a problem since he's known since before I left but my mom, well this could be interesting.

I hopped in my car and headed over to my parents house. Like always, as soon as I pulled up my mom and grandma were at the door waiting for me. Out of respect, I took off my utility belt but I was still dressed with guns and knives just in case.

One big thing I learned while training is things can happen when you least expect them too. There are a few other things I learned. I'm quick to temper and if I get pissed off I go straight to agent mode which is never good for the people around me. I'm getting better at it as in not taking people down that mean me no harm, but it can still be dangerous to sneak up on me or grab me suddenly.

The government signed me on as an agent for a reason and it sure as hell isn't because I'm cute and sweet. It's because I'm dangerous and not afraid to use a gun or my hands to take someone out. A lot has changed. After my reminiscing I got out of my car and walked towards the door.

"Stephanie." My grandma said excitedly as she hugged me.

"Hey grandma, mom, can I come in?" they both turned and started walking in the house. I was waiting for what was to come.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, what were you thinking leaving the way you did and not telling anyone where you went and poor Joseph he's married now. So you won't be able to marry him."

"Mom, I'm really not in the mood so let me give you the short version. I left to get training. I got it. I signed a contract with the government to do missions and I just got home from a mission yesterday. Now, I have changed a lot since I left so I'm only going to say this once. I will come by and visit once a week as long as I'm not out of town. You start in on me about the 'Burg' and I'm gone and I will not come back. I don't care what other people say or think. I'm happy if you can't support that then I will walk out the door and you won't have to worry about it. If you can then we will be one happy family."

"I think you should just leave then Stephanie. You will not embarrass me and disgrace this family in longer."

"Okay bye. Grandma, I love you and dad knows how to get a hold of me." I walked out the door without looking back.

I had a feeling this was coming and I was not backing down, I refuse to be spoken to that way anymore. I walked out and got in my car, and I decided to pick up another skip before calling it quits for the day. Opening the file, I saw the ugly face of Anthony Rashi. He's 6'2, 240 lbs and was arrested for murder and has a rap sheet as long as my legs. I'm not stupid and this guy I will definitely need backup on. Looks like Aaron is gonna get a taste of Bounty Hunting. So I called and waited two rings and then he answered.

"Hey, Honey."

"Hey, I'm gonna need backup on a skip. You game?"

"Hell yeah. I'm sick of setting in front of the computer and could use some action."

"Get geared up. I'll be there in twenty." I hung up and headed to my house.

I pulled up and Aaron was waiting on me in front of the gate, geared up and ready to roll. When he got in I handed him the file.

"I expect a fight from this guy. Should be fun" I said with a smile.

My sense of fun has changed a lot to. For me, fun is a gunfight or fist fight either way I'm happy. I just don't like getting shot but have come to be used to being shot. We took off to the address and go figure right off Stark Street. This could be a lot of fun. Good thing I'm dressed for this sort of fun.

Cargoes make all of it so much easier, I can kick ass easily in them no worries, very versatile and I have every color imaginable that they come in. We pulled up to the address listed on the file. His car was there so we got out. I was taking front and Aaron was taking back. We put on our Kevlar vests, as this guy is known for violence. We also had mic's and earpieces in so we could communicate. Aaron would tap his mic twice once he was in position. I got to the front of the house and heard Aarons taps on my earpiece. I knocked on the door and Rashi opened it.

"Anthony Rashi." I asked and then the asshole shot me in the arm but that didn't bode well for him because I shot him twice; once in the arm, which caused him to drop his gun, and once in the knee.

I don't like being shot and the person who shoots me never makes it out better than me. I heard Aaron running towards us before I saw him. I wasn't worried about the skip moving especially with a shot in the knee. My arm hurt but I have had worse. I did what I was trained to do in these situations I took off my Kevlar vest and then my shirt, and wrapped my shirt around my arm until I could get medical attention and then went and set down by my skip. The asshole.

I'm sure I was quite a sight since I was sitting in cargoes and a sports bra, with my utility belt still on. Aaron had already taken my Kevlar vest and put it back in my SUV. I heard the sirens and noticed to blue and whites pull up. Luckily it was Eddie, Carl, and Big Dog.

"Already Steph? You just got back." said Carl.

"Not my fault. An asshole wanted to shoot me and as you can tell he got worse than he gave. So, let's get this shit over with so I can dig this bullet out and get stitched up."

"Damn, Steph, you are in a good mood for being shot."

"I haven't been shot in a while or even shot at in about three months, it was getting boring."

"You have definitely changed." Eddie said as I got up.

"Holy Shit, Steph, is that a tattoo on your back?" Eddie asked.

"Yep." about that time none other than Joe Morelli pulled up and two black Broncos right behind him. Joe was the first to make it to me.

"Cupcake, I heard you were back."

"Yep, I'm back."

"Is that a tattoo on your back?"

"Yep, sure is."

"Glad you aren't my problem anymore."

"Feelings mutual, Joe."

"You ready to give your statement? I also need your gun registration and license to carry."

I walked over to my SUV with Joe following me reached in my center console and grabbed my license to carry and gun registration and handed it him.

'Shit, cupcake. How do you have a license to carry nationwide. That's rare, very few people have that."

"Morelli, a lot has changed since I left and seeing as the missions I go on can be in the states, it was easier for the suits to get me a nationwide license to carry."

"What do you mean the suits and missions?"

"I mean I go on missions. I have a contract that takes me away at a moment's notice and I have a very high security clearance. Can you take my statement I would like to get this bullet out of my arm sometime in the next hour or so?"

"Sorry, Steph." I nodded and gave him the story as my Merry M en approached. Luckily, I wouldn't have to repeat it since all the Merry Men heard it when I told Joe

"Bomber, let me check your arm." said Bobby moved my arm towards him and what I heard next let me know it was worse than I thought.

"Shit." said Bobby.

"What Bobby?"

"You're gonna have to go the hospital. I'm surprised you can still move your arm it looks like the bullet is in the bone."

"Son of a mother fucking bitch!" All the guys looked at me wide eyed.

"Wow, Beautiful, that's some mouth you got there" Lester said as Aaron walked up.

"Steph, what the hell, you only use that kind of language when you are royally pissed so what's the deal?"

"Apparently, a visit to the ER is on our agenda."

"Oh Hell, I hate taking you to the hospital you are the worst patient."

"Shut the fuck up, Tripp, I've still got guns on me." They guys stood there watching us go back and forth wide eyed. Aaron walked over to the SUV.

"Come on Stephanie; let's get this shit over with." I started towards my car, and then turned around.

"You guys meeting us there?"

"Yes" said Tank.

I hopped in and we drove to the hospital. As soon as Aaron parked, I jumped out and went inside to get this fun over with. Being shot doesn't bother me but going to the hospital puts me a very foul mood. I handed the woman my insurance card, updated my forms, and returned them.

"What do you need to be seen for today Ma'am?" She asked.

"I have bullet in my arm that needs removed." Apparently that wasn't the answer she expected as she paled and picked up her phone.

"Someone will be with you in a minute." she told me quickly. I went and sat down next to Tripp I looked over at him.

"I'm beginning to think I've been shot way too many times. I can tell someone I was just shot like we were talking about the weather." Aaron laughed and just as he had got himself under control the doctor came.

"Miss Plum." He called. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Dr. Razzo." I shook his hand

"I would say it's nice to meet you but I hate being at the hospital and call me Steph or Stephanie." He chuckled.

"I understand." Was his reply as he led me into a room. He poked and prodded around on my arm for a few minutes, before he looked at me.

"Stephanie, We are going to have to do surgery to get that bullet out. It is lodged into the bone." I grimaced.

"Give me the forms to fill out and the second I'm awake from the surgery I will be going home whether you release me or I leave AMA. My partner can take care of me." He nodded and walked out to get all the forms for me to sign. A couple minutes later he walked back in and handed me the forms which I signed.

"Can you have my friends come back here so I can tell them what I need and I need to give my partner my weapons? I trust no one but him with them." He gave me a nervous smile.

"Yes Ma'am." And he walked back out. A few minutes later Aaron, Bobby, Tank, and Lester walked in my room.

"Hey, they have to do surgery on my arm, bullet lodged into my bone." I started stripping my weapons and handing them to Aaron.

"Put all my weapons in the duffel in my car. Bring the duffel in and as soon as I'm out of surgery I'll change so we can go home." He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and walked out. Tank, Lester, and Bobby were looking at me like I grew two more heads; they've been looking at me like that a lot lately.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't leave right after surgery. You have to stay at least overnight." Bobby stated.

"No. I don't and I won't as soon as I'm out of recovery I'm going home. This isn't my first gunshot wound. I know the routine. I'm going home and the doctor knows it."

"Beautiful, don't you think you should let them make sure you are okay before you leave"

"I am letting them make sure; I'm not leaving until I'm out of recovery."

"Bomber, Seriously, we are worried about you." Tank replied.

"I'm fine, I'll be fine. I've dealt with worse gunshot wounds doing government work this one is nothing." Finally they all nodded and kissed me on the forehead before heading back to the waiting room. Before they got to the door I hollered at them.

"Hey, don't tell Cal. I'll visit him when they release me." They all nodded and walked out.

_**AN: Hope everyone has a great week!**_

_**What do you think and what would you like to see happen next? Let me know! Reviews and Requests are appreciated. Next chapter, Next week.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Standard Disclaimer. _**

**_Sorry it has taken so long to update but my Muse has not been working with me. It has decided to come back and I plan to mile that heifer for all she's worth and hope to finish writing the story by next week. I will post chapter as I finish them but look forward to your feedback. I love the reviews and even the criticism as it helps me to be a better writer. If you have any story ideas please let me have them and you may read them later on in the story. I figure this story will be wrapped in 5-10 chapters. Enjoy!_**

I woke up from my surgery and the doctor told me everything had gone well but he still wished I'd stay over night, he can keep on wishing because it damn sure wasn't about to happen. They made me stay in a room for two hours to monitor me more before they would release me.

I finally got the discharge papers and signed them. Aaron came in moments later with clothes and my weapons. I pulled on Navy blue cargoes, a pink tank top, and combat boots. I put my guns in their holsters and strapped them on and then added my knives. I felt much better dressed, the doctor told me I needed to where a sling, I think, he needs to kiss my ass.

I walked out of the room and the guys were waiting in the hall for me, we walked quietly to the elevator and rode up to Cal's floor. When we walked in I noticed Ranger was there, well damn, his bitch of a girlfriend wasn't there. Yes, I'm still pissed about getting shot and she would have worked nicely as my target to release some tension.

"Ranger." I said coolly.

"Stephanie." He replied.

I smiled at Cal, "Hey when you breaking free?" I asked.

"They said maybe later today. What the hell happened to your arm?"

"Asshole shot me." He smiled.

"What'd you'd do?"

"I shot him back." He laughed.

"Why aren't you staying here in the hospital?" Damn, I knew that question was coming.

"No need, I'm going home." He nodded.

Ranger looked over at me, "Can I speak to you in private Stephanie." I shrugged and walked out the room towards an empty room I had noticed when we came up here.

I leaned up against the wall when I got in the room and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to talk. He stared at me probably waiting for me to cave, too damn bad, I learned how to wait. I raised an eyebrow at him in question, something I was finally learning to do.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

"I needed to, I was sick of being entertainment. I knew the guys would train me but would hold back on me for fear of hurting me. I didn't need or want that." He nodded.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Time to face my past so I could move on. Is there a reason for this inquisition?" I questioned.

"Just curious."

"Be curious about your girlfriend, Ranger. I don't need people being curious about me and I sure as hell don't need you watching me."

"Why are you acting so cold, Steph? That's not like you." He told me.

"Ranger, let's be honest, you don't really know me. You know the incompetent me that used to live here, that's not me anymore."

"Babe."

"Don't start that shit Ranger, I'm not doing your damn one word sentences. If you have something to say, say it."

"Babe." He's a fucking idiot, was all the only thought that popped into my head.

I turned and walked out, returning to Cal's room.

"Hey Cal, How would you feel about recuperating at my house? I'm gonna be down about a week anyways."

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yep, Aaron's going to have to head back to Florida soon anyways and it'd be nice to have the company." I told him.

"That sounds great Steph, I'd love too."

"Alright, since that's settled, I'm going to go back to the house so I can get you a room ready and then when you get out all the guys know where I live." He nodded.

"Thanks Angel, see ya later." I nodded before walking out of his room.

Aaron walked out behind me and we headed for the house. I set up the room closest to mine for Cal and made sure there were towels in the bathroom for him. Aaron was downstairs in my office, he had received a call that he had to take.

After making sure everything was set up I walked downstairs, Aaron was just hanging up from his phone call.

"I'm going to have to head back to Florida now, I've got business I've got to take care of."

"Okay, when are you leaving?" I asked.

"Within a couple of hours, I've got to get back as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" I wondered aloud.

"Angela's back." I nodded.

"I hope you two can work things out. I know you say you love me and you may, but, she is the one your heart belongs too. I know we don't talk about it because it's uncomfortable and maybe we could have had something but your heart belongs to her as mine belongs to Ranger." He nodded and headed upstairs to get packed up.

Angela is Aaron's ex fiancee, he never stopped loving her and they broke up right before I moved to Florida, about a month before. He tried to say he was over her but when her name was brought up it was obvious in his eyes that he was still in love her.

He wanted us to be considered a couple but I always knew that wasn't possible not with us both being in love with other people. We were able to satisfy each others needs and we do love each other but just not like that. We were always monogamous but it still couldn't be more than that.

He came back down and began loading his SUV and I watched him noticing that he was deep in thought. When Angela left she moved out of Florida, it was due to him not wanting to get out of his contract as an Agent. I'm sure since she's back he won't renew when it comes due again. He may love his work but he loves her more and will still be able to train people if he wants to.

I'll be surprised if he doesn't try to get out of his contract early. Guess, I'll have to find me a new partner or maybe I can get more solo missions, that could be a lot of fun. Aaron walked back in the house after getting all of his things loaded.

"Steph, I'm sorry I have to leave like this especially while you're injured but I need to find out what Angela wants."

"Don't worry about it, I'm a big girl and you need to focus on what's going to make you happy." He nodded and gave me a hug and kiss goodbye.

Once he was gone I went and set on the couch flipping through the channels on TV while waiting on Cal to arrive. I settled on The Bourne Identity marathon that was on and fell asleep. I heard the buzzer for my gate and got up checking to see who was at my house.

The guys had made it with Cal so I clicked the gate opener in the house. I walked to the front door and waited for them to help Cal in the house. Cal looked around in the house while he limped in. They told him to use crutches but he is about as stubborn as me and refused. He said it doesn't hurt to put a little bit of wait on it.

"Nice house, Angel."

"Thanks. I've got you set up in a room upstairs close to mine but if it's going to be too hard to get up the stairs I can put you in one of the rooms down here."

"Nah, the stairs will help my leg strengthen quicker." I nodded understanding how he felt.

I told the guys which room I put him in and they went and put his things in it for him.

"So Angel, what happened with the boss earlier, he came back pissed off?"

"I didn't put up with his one word sentences or give him the answers he wanted." Cal nodded.

"You still love him?" He questioned.

"I'll always love him but he has moved on." I replied, trying not to let the hurt show in my voice.

"Alexis is a bitch, all she's doing his filling his time." I smiled, knowing he was trying to make me feel better.

We settled down on the couch and started watching the Bourne Identity. Lester, Bobby, and Tank came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Can I check your arm?" Bobby questioned. I nodded and stuck my arm out for him.

He checked over my arm, "Looks good but you know you can't really work out with it being injured and if you run you need to make sure it's in the sling that you refuse to wear."

"Yes, Nurse Bobby." He gave me a dirty look and I laughed.

"Don't give me that look! It was either nurse or mommy and I figured you'd prefer nurse. Was I wrong?" He gave me another dirty look while everyone else laughed.

I relaxed on the couch with my head propped up on Cal's shoulder and fell asleep while the guys watched the movie. I mean seriously, they couldn't have expected me to stay awake I just had surgery.

I woke to being lifted up and found myself in Lester's arms, he was being a gentleman and carrying me to bed. He laid me down and I felt his eyes on me in my half asleep state. After a few minutes he walked out and shut my door.

I woke the next morning to my gate buzzing that someone wanted in. I went down and looked to see Ranger and Tank were both here. This should be interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Standard Disclaimer.**_

_**I hope to finish this story soon, please drop me a review and any ideas that you have and they may just show up in the story. Thanks for all the reviews! **_

I opened the front door for Tank and Ranger to let them in when Cal came limping down the stairs. I smiled up at him and he grimaced taking another step. I looked into the living room and saw Bobby and Lester walking into it. Guess they slept here last night.

Ranger and Tank walked in the house, Tank carrying a box of donuts while Ranger carried the coffees.

"Set it on the coffee table, please." I told them as I went in set down only wearing my tank top and panties.

I've gotten a lot more comfortable with my body especially since it's toned. I grabbed a coffee and Boston Crème. I looked around and all the guys were staring at each other, Ranger shooting daggers at them and Lester with a smirk on his face.

I looked at Tank, "What brings you here so early?" I questioned.

"Just wanting to check on you and Cal and bring you some breakfast." I nodded, grabbing another Boston Crème.

I finished my second donut and looked at the guys who were still staring each other down.

"Are you all about finished with your stare down?" I asked.

Tank looked at me and grinned while the others continued staring. Lester still had that smirk on his face. I got up and went to my room throwing on some shorts so I could go down to my gym. I went down to the gym and Tank followed. I started on the treadmill and yes, I wore my sling since Nurse Bobby was here.

I did three miles on the treadmill, some crunches using my exercise ball, leg lifts and one arm push-ups. I couldn't do a lot of my normal routine and I couldn't spar but I could practice some kicks on my bag and punches with one arm.

Tank had hopped up on the treadmill and was doing his time on it while I finished my workout. The rest of them slowly made their way down and watched. Bobby giving me the evil eye the whole time, I just smiled at him. Once I was good and sweaty I went back to the treadmill and did two more miles.

I finished up and with a finger wave headed back upstairs to shower. I wrapped my arm so it didn't get wet and hopped in the shower. I had just gotten out when I heard my phone ring. I grabbed it off the Bathroom Vanity and answered without looking at the readout.

"Plum."

"Plum, I know you just got shot but I also know how fast you heal. I got a mission for you, you leave in one month if you accept."

"Have you sent the intel on it?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you should be able to pull it up. Tripp won't be going with you, he has declined the mission. He is actually changing his contract there will be no more missions for him."

"Damn, who will I be partnered with?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm checking with a few different Agents I've got. You probably won't know until you leave. This won't be a problem will it?"

"No Sir."

"Let me know if you want the mission."

"Yes Sir." He hung up.

I threw on some cargo shorts, tank top, and flip flops and made my way downstairs. The guys were sitting at the table talking when I walked in. Guess they were done with their pissing contest.

"I'm going to be in my office for a few going over something. Holler if you need me." They all nodded.

I walked into my office and sat down behind my desk, turning on and logging into my computer. I pulled up the email Boss uses when sending me anything and pulled up the intel for the job they are sending me on. Seemed fairly easy, I go in as a couple with my partner to buy a child and then nail their balls to the wall when we find out who is heading the baby smuggling.

They have been stealing babies from numerous countries and selling them to the highest bidder. That alone is enough to make me say yes to the mission. I kept reading on and they were stilling them from everywhere, parks, hospitals, stores, wherever they could get them. Mostly infants but a few older children, I was truly disgusted.

I picked up my phone and called Boss back, "I'll go."

"I'll call you with a date." He said before hanging up.

I got up and went back into the dining room where Tank, Ranger and Cal were but I noticed Lester and Bobby were missing.

"Where did Les and Bobby go?" I asked them.

"They had to head out for a takedown. They didn't want to disturb you but said they'd be back later." Tank told me.

"Steph, can I talk to you?" Ranger questioned, I nodded and got up and walked toward my office.

I sat down on the couch in my office and Ranger set on the other side of the couch.

I waited staring at him. I could see he was trying to put his words together.

"I need your help." He told me, I raised an eyebrow that.

"I think Alexis is trying to steal from me." I nodded for him to go on.

"I've noticed money missing from my company and personal accounts. Small amounts at a time but I think it is all tied into her."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I want your advice on what exactly I should do. If she was a man I know what I'd do but she's not."

"First, you need proof." I told him, he nodded.

"I can't take her debit or credit cards because I think that would make her suspicious."

"Flag your accounts. All of them, if she uses them you'll get an email telling you where or how much. Also, tap her phone so you know all calls she makes."

"Thanks, Babe." I nodded and he got up and walked out.

At least we talked without yelling at each other or getting mad. I got up and walked into the living room where the guys were sitting, Ranger was on the phone, Tank and Cal were both watching TV. I plopped down beside Cal and smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I've been better, they said eight weeks of this."

"That sucks, you can stay here as long as you like but I have to leave in a month for a mission."

"You don't mind me staying while you're gone?"

"Not at all, just no parties!" I said laughing. He chuckled and went back to watching TV.

"Leaving again Bombshell?" Tank asked.

"Yep, got a call from my Boss, it'll be about a month before I leave."

"Busy woman."

"What can I say, I'm that good." He laughed and turned back to the TV.

We sat in silence for awhile, all of us watching the TV. After an hour Tank and Ranger both left, leaving me and Cal to our own devices. Cal was the one to break the silence.

"So Steph, what are your plans after you heal?"

"I'm not sure I've got my mission which will keep me busy for as long as it takes. After that, I'll probably keep bounty hunting and going on more missions. It's the life I lead."

"Why not talk to Ranger about coming to Rangeman full time?"

"I'm not sure I'm wanted there, honestly." Cal wrapped his arm around and pulled me to him.

"We never stopped wanting you there."

"It's not you guys I'm talking about, it's Ranger." He nodded looking thoughtful.

"Ranger never stopped looking for you, he wanted to find you and bring you back. Even after him and Alexis, most people don't know that but I caught him still looking for you about a month after him and Alexis got together." He set for a minute looking like he was trying to get his thoughts in order.

"Alexis hated it, she knew all along his heart wasn't with her, no one likes her especially Connie and Lula. They felt she was trying to take your place and they weren't about to let that happen. She thinks she is above all of us guys, even though we've been there for a long time before she was. It's almost like she feels that she is entitled to everything." I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Anytime your name was brought up, Ranger would get a far away look on his face and that just made her more pissed. She has hated you from day one before even knowing you. She once told us that if you were half of what we said you were that you wouldn't have left. We of course stood up for you knowing that wasn't true."

"She usually doesn't let Ranger out of her site I'm surprised he was able to come here without her. She sticks to him like glue and he hates it. I'm hoping she won't stick around long now that you're back, but who knows, she may stick around just to piss you off or at least try. She's the complete opposite of you, cold hearted, spoiled, and thinks she shouldn't have to work. When Ranger hired her she worked with us, we didn't even like her then but put up with her. When Ranger and her got together she started slacking like it was below her to work now that they were together."

I didn't know what to say, she sounded worse than I originally thought.

"Do all the guys feel that way?" I asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and went back to watching TV.

_Ranger's POV_

Steph's house was a lot nicer and secure than I expected. She was just hanging out in a tank top and panties which shocked me, she has always been so self conscious about how she looks. I was surprised at how well our talk went, even though it wasn't I really wanted to talk about. I don't know how to get her to open up to me again.

She's the same person but she's different at the same time. I'm going to have to watch her and see if I can find the best way to get her to open up to me. I've also got to get rid of Alexis I know she is trying to take money from me. I'm not stupid you can't be in this business and be stupid. After I talked to Steph I went and called my bank and then Hector, I had the accounts flagged for her card use and then Hector put a tap on her phone.

After a while Tank and I needed to get back so we could go over contracts that had come in. It was weird being around Steph and her not acting like she used to. Her gym surprised me, she had the best of everything, then again, looking at her you could tell she put a lot of work into looking that way.

We got to the office and Alexis was there waiting on me. She smiled at me and I could tell something was up.

"You want to go upstairs?" She asked.

"I've got contracts I need to go over with Tank I'll be up for dinner." She huffed and then walked out.

Tank came in and set down right as my phone rang.

"Yo." I answered.

"Manoso, I'm sending some info on a mission if you're up for it. You won't be leaving for about a month. Let me know if you accept it." 

"Yes Sir." I answered and he disconnected.

I pulled up my email and looked over the info that was sent to me. Pretend couple interested in buying a baby and catching the baby smugglers. This would be easy I wondered who I would be partnered with. I called Boss back and told him I accepted, he refused to tell me who my partner would be just that a helicopter would pick us up here and he would call with a date.

Tank and I went over contracts and scheduled takedowns before I headed up to my apartment for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Standard Disclaimer.**_

_**So we are reaching 100 reviews! YAY! Keep 'em coming ladies! I'm enjoying writing this story and plan to finish writing it sometime this weekend or early next week. I will post chapter as I finish them. Keep the reviews coming and let me know any ideas that you have. **_

_**Thanks to Beautifulbabeforever for helping me with some ideas for the story. Melissa you are amazing!**_

_1 month later. _

I had just finished packing up all my stuff for the mission. In many ways this mission is different than my normal ones. I have to go in as a couple with someone who I have yet to meet, our aliases say we are married and we are looking to buy a baby. We are a very wealthy couple and own a few nightclubs; I'm the very sophisticated woman who has it all.

I bought a new wardrobe for this assignment that matches what is supposed to be my new personality. Mostly designer suits and pumps, we are to gather as much information as we can and plant bugs anywhere they allow us to go. We have a briefing in D.C. tomorrow morning and I'm being picked up by helicopter in three hours at Rangeman.

Ranger and I haven't talked much since he showed up at my house and we discussed Alexis, he's been busy and after two weeks of being down, I went back to work. We have run into each other but have rarely spoken to each other. Alexis is almost always with him and I'm not sure how he deals with it. I hope when I return that we can sit down and talk, being in the same town and us not speaking is bothering me more than I feel it should.

I love him more than I say and have tried to get over it since he is with Alexis, I know Alexis is trying to steal from him but it still doesn't feel right. I finished packing up all my bags and load them into my car which I'm going to leave at Rangeman. I made the necessary phone calls to my dad and Aaron letting them both know that I was leaving. They both told me to stay safe and call when I could.

Once everything was loaded and the house was locked up, I got in my SUV and headed to Rangeman. I would be arriving there about thirty minutes before my helicopter should get there so I could talk to the guys. I would miss them I had gotten even closer to them since I had been back. Two days ago Cal decided to go back to his Rangeman apartment so that he could pull some monitor duty.

It was lonely that house but I got visitors frequently which helped. I had gotten use to always having someone there since I moved here. I pulled into the garage at Rangeman, getting out and walking to the elevators. I rode up to the fifth floor and found the guys sitting in the break room eating and talking about Ranger leaving.

"Hey guys. Where's Ranger going?" I asked them.

"Mission." Was Tank's reply.

"I see. When does he leave?" I'm curious to a fault.

"About thirty minutes." Tank said.

"Helicopter?" I questioned.

"Yep, same one that's picking you up." I nodded and sat down beside Tank taking a drink of his water.

"Go Ahead Bombshell; of course you can have a drink." I smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"How long are you going to be gone, Beautiful?" Lester asked.

"I'm not sure." He nodded.

"Where's Ranger?" I asked them.

"He was in his office." Bobby replied.

I got up and walked to Ranger's office, knocking on his door before pushing it open. He was looking at his computer and typing. I sat down across from him and waited for him to look at me.

"Babe."

Hey Ranger, I got some bugs from my personal stash to plant at Alexis's desk if you want me too." He nodded.

"Do you know which cubicle is her?"

"Yep, I brought enough you can put some in your apartment and even in the car she drives. I have the program disc with me so you can listen to them from anywhere you have access to a computer." He nodded.

"Alexis is gone if you want to go ahead and put them at her desk."

I got up and left his office going to her cubicle and planting the bugs. I had one on her phone, one on her desk, and another on her computer. Hector was monitoring everything she pulled up on her computer so it shouldn't be long until Ranger catches her in the act.

I finished up and looked at the clock; I had ten minutes until the helicopter was scheduled to land. I went back down to the garage and began unloading my bags. Lester came down to help me once everything was unloaded we went up to the rooftop where we could hear it approaching.

As soon as the Helicopter landed I threw my bags in figuring if I needed anything else I'd get it there. Ranger threw a couple bags on and hopped on after me. The helicopter took off and headed towards D.C., it didn't take long to get there and the pilots unloaded our bags. There was a White SUV there waiting for us, we both climbed in and off we went. I wondered where Ranger was headed but didn't have time to be concerned about it as we had pulled up at the Boss's office.

I got out as did Ranger, I raised my eyebrow at him and he just shrugged. We walked in and I headed directly to the office my briefings occurred in and sat down in front of the desk. Boss wasn't there yet but I noticed Ranger sat down next to me. I began to wonder if we were partnered together, wouldn't that be interesting. I know maybe I should have figured it out sooner but I hadn't thought about it.

Boss walked in within five minutes of us sitting down. He nodded at us, his normal greeting, and we both nodded back.

"If you haven't figured it out, you two will be partnered together. It's best this way since you already familiar with each other." He handed each of us a packet, "In the packet is your aliases and everything you will need. You will be going to Marseille, France; I know you both speak French so that should be fine. You will be staying in a suite at Sofitel Marseille Vieux-Port, you will do normal tourist things, we believe they will have someone following and will likely bug your room. They are nervous about getting caught so you are to keep up appearances at all times."

We both nodded. "Any and all information you could need about your aliases are in the packets be sure to review them thoroughly. You leave tomorrow morning, you are booked at the normal hotel here and need to get your sleep. This mission will likely take three to six months. Any questions?" We both shook our heads and he stood up dismissing us.

We left and were dropped off at the hotel in D.C. We checked in and found that Boss, had put us in the same room. We walked up to the room and Ranger unlocked it, opening the door for me. We both stepped in and I set my luggage down before going to the mini fridge and grabbing a bottle of water.

I set down on the small couch and looked at the room we were in. It was nothing large, a rather bland hotel room, a queen size bed, a couch and a small bathroom. The colors were creams with a tan bedspread covering the bed. All I could think was this is going to be interesting. Ranger set down beside me and looked like he was about to say something when his phone rang, he stepped away and took the call.

I flipped on the TV and flipped through channels to see if there was anything to hold my attention, there wasn't. I grabbed my packet out of my purse and opened it looking at the documents. My alias was Stephanie Moreno, I was married to Carlos Moreno, and we had no children because I didn't want to lose my body. We owned two Nightclubs in Miami I was a sophisticated woman who was stuck up. Carlos was a man who enjoyed golf, and boating. We were your stuck up rich couple.

I heard Ranger's phone snap shut and felt him sit beside me, "Alexis has been caught."

"Ah, caught in the act?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was transferring money out of both my business and personal accounts and scheduling a trip to the Cayman's, one way."

"I'm guessing the guys caught her."

"Yeah, they have her held in a holding cell in the basement until I decide what to do."

"What are you planning to do?" I questioned.

"Not sure, I can get her for embezzlement apparently since I'm gone she thought she wouldn't get caught. She took 500, 000 dollars out of the Rangeman account and 250,000 out of my personal account."

"Have they questioned her?"

"Tank was on his way down to question her."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine I've been trying to come up with a way to break free of her." I nodded.

"Well, I'm going to try and catch a couple of hours of sleep since we head out early." He nodded and I pulled off my pants and bra, laying down in a tank and panties.

I set the alarm on my phone to wake me up at 5 am that would give me two hours to get ready to go. I was asleep within minutes of lying down.

_Ranger's POV._

I wasn't surprised to find out Steph was my partner, I figured it out as soon as we both loaded the same helicopter. I'm not sure how she didn't figure it out but I could use it to my advantage to have her alone, for the most part, for the next few months. I wonder how hard it will be to get her to love me again.

I can see in her eyes she still loves me but is using anger to keep from getting close to me again. I hope I can win her heart over again. I was glad we got the proof on Alexis I wasn't surprised that she pulled this stunt as soon as I left. Probably, thinking she wouldn't get caught.

The call from Tank had me glad I had done all I could to keep her from getting away with it. I knew he would call me as soon as he had finished questioning her. I planned to tell him to have her arrested and charged, he had Lester making the calls to get her off all my accounts and changing all my passwords and PIN numbers.

After Steph lay down I went through the packet with all of our new information. I couldn't help but wonder how she would do playing my wife for months. I knew she would play the part as it's her job but would she continue to push me away, would it help me break down her walls.

My phone rang while these thoughts went through my head.

"Yo." I answered.

"She admitted to everything Ranger."

"Call Morelli and have her arrested. I want every charge he can thing of on her. You have my Power of Attorney and can handle everything."

You got it, Man. How's Steph?"

"She's sleeping right now." I told him.

"Alright, well I'll call Morelli and I'll keep you updated. Take care of our girl." He disconnected.

I lay down in the bed with Steph to catch a few hours of sleep before we had to leave.

_Steph's POV_

I woke up to my watch beeping and crawled out of the bed when I realized at some point Ranger had joined me. I went straight to the bathroom and into the shower. After I was washed and shaved, I put on a pair of white shorts, that many might say were way to short, a blue tank top that matched my eyes, and matching blue and white plaid cork screw wedges. I blow dried and straightened my hair before putting on light makeup. I looked myself over in the mirror and I looked hot.

The only downfall was I didn't know where I was going to put my gun. We would be flying via private plane so I could carry my weapons. I finally decided I would just carry at the small of my back and wear a lightweight white jacket over my tank top to cover it. I put my knife in its sheath and strapped it to me also.

When I walked out of the bathroom Ranger was just getting out of the bed. He walked straight into the bathroom. I put my extra weapons into my bags and made sure everything was put back in my suitcases. A few minutes later Ranger emerged from the bathroom wearing khaki chinos, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, a diamond stud in each ear and his hair was loose.

My panties were ruined on site I smiled at him before taking my bags and setting them by the door. He checked his bags and strapped his weapons on. He came over to me and slid a ring on my finger. I looked down at the most exquisite ring I had ever seen.

It was white gold with blue diamond's placed in an invisible princess cut setting. White princess cut diamonds are set directly below them in a two row setting. It had a matching band that was blue diamonds in two row setting. Ranger was wearing a matching band with blue diamond's inset in it.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away sheepishly and shrugged. I was shocked by how he was acting and he was being even quieter than usual.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded and out we went to check out of the hotel.

We drove to a private hangar where our bags were loaded and we were loaded onto a black luxury plane. Everything in the plane was done in black leather and black marble. We set down and strapped ourselves in.

"What's up Ranger, you are being quieter than usual. Is something wrong?"

"No, I would like to talk to you though once we can take the seat belts off and get comfortable." I nodded knowing we would be talking soon enough.

Once we were in the air we both took off our seat belts, I got up and grabbed us a both a bottle of water and then sat back down beside him.

"I missed you." Was the first thing out of his mouth, I raised my eyebrow at him to continue.

"I looked for you and couldn't find you, I was going crazy. I missed you."

"You missed my entertainment factor?"

"Babe, No! I missed you, who you are. You, I never should have told you that and I didn't mean it the way you took it. When I told you that I marked you as entertainment it came out wrong as have most of things I've ever said to you. Really, I meant you were funny, you make me laugh, one of the few people who can."

I thought about that, "Ranger, why are you telling me all this now?" What can I say I'm curious.

"Because we are going to be partnered together and I think I should tell you how I feel."

"Ranger." 

"Babe, Please. I need to tell you these things." He said please what I could do, I just nodded.

"Steph, Babe, I love you in my own way which is in every way possible, I know I told you that my life doesn't lend itself to relationships and it doesn't but neither does yours. Alexis was just filling my time and I used her to try to keep my mind off you. I know that's wrong but busying myself with work wasn't working so I used her as a distraction. Then when you came back I didn't know what to do. I was mad because you left and I missed you and when you returned it seemed like I didn't matter to you." He was looking away and I could tell he was feeling vulnerable about putting his feeling out in the open.

"Ranger, I do love you, but love isn't always enough and we tend to hurt each other. When I came back I was angry seeing you with someone after you told me you didn't do relationships. It hurt, I did miss you but I did what I did for me and me only. I'm happy with the decision I made and you're right my life doesn't lend itself to relationships but if I choose to have one I will with someone who understands what my life is and what that means."

He nodded and set back in his seat without a word to finish the flight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Standard Disclaimer. **_

_**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of this story. I hope to finish writing soon but probably won't post until Monday or Tuesday. I realized it reached 100 reviews at chapter 6 and am so happy with the reviews for this story. Please keep 'em coming and make it 200 reviews. **_

_**Beautifulbabeforever – Thanks for your support and help with this story. I appreciate it when I get stuck or don't know which way to go. You are amazing!**_

_**The Hotel is a real hotel but my description is not!**_

Steph's POV

We arrived at the hotel and checked in. We were in a Suite on the top floor it was a very modern hotel. The whole suite was done in black and white. The living room had white walls with black carpet, 2 white chairs, a white couch, black coffee table, flat screen TV, and the couch had red accent pillows on it.

The kitchen area had black marble counter tops and black appliances. It had a small four person black table in it also. The bedroom was also done in black and white. The bed was king size, with a black leather wrapped head and foot board. It had white sheets and a white comforter, and again red accent pillows. There was a medium sized closet that our clothes would fit in and a black dresser.

The bedroom had a door that led out to a balcony with two white Chaise lounges on it overlooking the port. It was an amazing view and there was another door on the balcony that led to the living room. The bathroom had double sinks surrounded in black marble and a full glass shower, and there was also a Jacuzzi bathtub that I couldn't wait to soak in.

The hotel was beyond beautiful and screamed money. Ranger brought all of our bags into the bedroom and I began putting my things away. I hung all my suits and dresses and put my shoes on the closet floor. I put my bras, panties, shorts, tanks, and pajamas in the dresser. I put my makeup and other bathroom necessities in the bathroom.

Our meeting with Mr. Francs is in two days at a suite in another hotel. We had two days to enjoy France before we actually began working. We were scheduled to go on a boat tour of Les Calanques, we would get jump off some cliffs, snorkel, and enjoy the sites. After that we planned on just walking and looking around the area.

I went in the bathroom and changed into my swimsuit and put my shorts and a tank top back over it. I walked into the bedroom to see Ranger sitting on the bed in black, of course, swim trunks, and a black tank top. It gave me an idea I'm going to get him some floral swim trunks and try to convince him to wear them. That's something to look forward to.

"Ready, Babe?" He asked.

"Yep." I couldn't wait for him to get a glimpse of the barely there bikini I was wearing. I got it at chynnadolls, it was a string top with turquoise piping and lace the center was in camo and there was a gold loop in between my breasts. The bottoms had gold loops on the sides, Camo bottoms, with turquoise piping and lace and there was a small black bow on the back of the bottoms right above my crack.

We walked down to the port where we loaded up on a blue and white boat for the tour. As soon as were on I pulled off my tank top and shorts and set down on the bench. Ranger looked dumbstruck for a minute but quickly recuperated. He pulled his tank top off, I had to check myself for drool. He set down beside me and smiled at me.

"Are you going to be able to forgive me?"

"Forgive you?" I asked.

"For not being honest with you in the beginning, for not telling you how I felt, for being with Alexis."

I looked at him and could see the sincerity in his eyes, "I want to but it's hard. I've been hurt a lot."

He nodded and looked out at the water, "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

I thought over this for a minute, "You know there is, be honest with me, about everything, let me see Carlos the man instead of Ranger the soldier."

"I can do that." I nodded and he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss across my lips.

The boat stopped by some small cliffs and we dived off of them. It was wonderful and a huge adrenalin rush. After we jumped a few times we got to snorkel. It was fun and we both enjoyed it a lot. The boat's captain took pictures of Ranger and I jumping off the cliffs together, sitting on the bench together and he even got one of us in a light kiss.

We rode the boat back to the port in a comfortable silence. We went back up to our hotel and changed into different clothes to walk around in. I dressed in jean shorts and pale pink tank top with a lightweight jacket to cover my gun that was tucked in my waistband. Ranger was dressed in faded blue jeans and gray button up rolled to his forearms and then strapped his many weapons on.

We walked for awhile and stopped to eat at a small bistro. We talked about my training and how many missions I've been on. We talked about what had been going on in the Burg while I was gone. Inconsequential thing but they kept us interacting.

"How's Julie?" I questioned him.

"She's good, she's been making straight A's in school and playing soccer."

"I'm glad she's well. I wasn't able to talk to her while I was in training. I hope to talk to her soon."

"I think she'd like that. She was worried about you, most of the time when she called me she asked about you." I nodded.

"She's a good kid."

We finished eating and started walking again. We stopped at some shops but just looked around for today. Maybe tomorrow we could come back and I could shop.

"Babe, Why didn't you come to me for training?"

"I knew you would train me but I felt you would go easy on me and I didn't want that. I needed to be pushed and someone to be hard on me. I didn't feel like that would happen if you or your men trained me."

"You're probably right. Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I couldn't. The only person I was allowed contact with was dad."

He stopped and looked at me, "I know it's going to take time but please let me back in." I nodded and he held my hand as we continued to walk.

"Do you like doing missions?" He asked me.

"I do, it's an adrenalin rush and I enjoy knowing I'm doing something good."

"How do you feel about this one?"

"I feel good about it and positive that we can get these jerks off the streets. By the way, where did these rings come from?" 

He looked away and I stopped walking. "Ranger, where did these rings come from?"

"Carlos." He said.

"What?" now I was confused.

"Carlos, Babe, call me Carlos." I nodded.

"Carlos, where did these rings come from?" I asked again.

He finally looked at me and I could see the sheepish look on his face. "I bought them."

"When and are you going to be reimbursed? If not I'll cover mine."

"I…uh…bought them a while back. I'm not worried about the cost."

"Carlos, you are supposed to be honest with me."

"I, well, I bought them after you left and put them in my safe for when you came back. I planned to ask you to be with me when you returned."

"Where does Alexis fit into this?"

"After a while I figured you weren't coming back so I left them in the safe and began seeing her. I told she was filling my time, I never would have proposed to her or married her. I didn't and don't love her I just needed someone to get my mind off you."

"So, you have had these for over a year in your safe?" He nodded.

"And you planned on us having a relationship when I returned." He nodded.

"If that's what you wanted, Babe." I nodded and kept walking.

"Carlos, what do you want? Honestly."

"Honestly, I have had a lot of time to think about it. I want to be with you and you only. Beyond that I don't know, I want to take it slow and do everything in my power to make you happy. What do you want?"

"I don't know, I love you and have wanted to be with you for a long time but I'm scared, you're the one person that can break my hurt like it's never been broken before." He nodded as we turned ourselves around and headed back to the hotel.

I couldn't believe how much we talked. Ranger, the man of one word sentences has actually talked to me in multiple sentences at a time. It was weird but refreshing. Maybe the time apart did us good and he knows he has to talk to me to win me over again.

I actually told him how I felt, which surprisingly, took a huge weight off my shoulders. I hoped he could prove to me that he loved me and wouldn't hurt me. Just as I hoped we could continue talking in sentences. I know once everything is worked out he'll probably be back to his one word sentences but as long as we work everything out first I guess that's okay.

We walked back in to our hotel room and I grabbed us each a bottle of water. We went out to the balcony and set on the chaise lounges.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, Babe?" He questioned.

"I'd like to do some shopping I can't come to France and not shop." He chuckled and pulled my chaise closer to him.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers together, "Anything else you want to do?"

"I need to go down to the fitness center in the morning and work out." He nodded.

"We can have a room service breakfast afterwards I need to work out too. Then we can get ready and head out for the day." I nodded agreeably.

"What would you think about trying to find us an apartment here instead of a hotel room since we are going to be here for a while." He wondered.

"That sounds like a good idea." I told him. Maybe keep it even after our mission is over and I could vacation here.

"I'd like to take you to Paris at some point while we are here."

"I'd like that." He nodded and got up grabbing his laptop from the bag in the bedroom and opened it sitting down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm looking at apartments and houses in the area." I nodded and looked back over the view.

He handed me the laptop with a beautiful house, It had an amazing view of the water, 4 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and was completely modern and contemporary. It looked amazing like our hotel room in blacks and whites with yellow and red accents on the walls, and furniture.

"I like it." I told him.

"It has two offices, one we could turn into a small gym." I nodded.

"Would you like me to contact the realtor?" He asked.

"Are we going to buy it under Moreno?"

"Have to, we can have it changed over when all this is done." I nodded.

"We can both own it." I nodded again and he used the hotel phone to contact the realtor.

"The realtor will pick us up at 10 for a tour of the house."

"That's good, gives us time to get up around."

"When we get back I'll take you shopping." He told me.

"Sounds like a plan, but I'm beat and going to head to bed." I said.

I walked into the bathroom and took off my makeup, brushed my teeth and stripped down to panties and my tank top and crawled into bed. I felt Ranger crawl in a little bit later and wrap his arms around me. Right before I fell into sleep I heard him whisper, "I love you, Babe, Always."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Standard Disclaimer. I hope everyone had a wonderful weekend and Independence Day. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I love reading them and they keep my muse active. I hope to finish this story and I will be posting chapters as I finish them.**

**I have only heard about baby smuggling and selling. I'm not sure if how I describe it in this chapter is accurate and honestly have no desire to find out as I find it disgusting. **

**Beautifulbabeforever – Thanks for all the help when I get mixed up on where I'm going. You're awesome Babe!**

**Read and Review! SMUT WARNING FOR THE END OF CHAPTER!**

Steph's POV

I woke up at 6 am and headed down to the hotel's fitness center. I did five miles on the treadmill, plus weights, and pull ups, once, I was done I went up to our room and showered. Ranger was still doing his workout when I went up to our room.

I showered and dressed in a black knee length skirt, a white shirt that had a pearl beading along the square neck, and a black blazer. I pulled on a pair of black FMP's, and then straightened my hair and did a light natural look for my makeup. As I was finishing up Ranger came in and went straight to the shower.

We were ready and waiting in the lobby by 9:45, the realtor arrived at exactly 10 am and took us to the house we had looked at online. It didn't take long to get to the house and we did a walk through, it was an amazing house and I was instantly in love with it. It had balconies at every room on the second floor. A patio deck on the ground floor and an amazing view, all of the furniture came with it so we didn't have to worry about any of that.

The kitchen had black marble floors and black marble counter tops, along with stainless steel appliances. There was an island separating the kitchen from the dining room with black bar stools. The dining room had a 10 person table with black metal legs and a glass top. The chairs were black metal with white cushions.

The living room was painted white with black carpet, a white couch and chairs with yellow and red accent pillows. It had two bedrooms on the main floor with doors leading to the deck, the both had en suite bathrooms and were completely matched continuing the black and white them with colored accents. There were two offices in the basement, one we would convert to a gym and the other we would keep as an office.

The second floor held the master bedroom and bathroom and a smaller bedroom with an en suite bathroom. Both bedrooms kept the same theme but the Master had a King size bed, a larger walk in closet and the bathroom was amazing. In the bathroom were a Jacuzzi bathtub, double sinks and a lighted vanity with a matching chair, and a large glass shower stall.

I was in love I could buy the house on my own but for the sake of being undercover we had to buy it together. As soon as the tour was over we set down at the kitchen table.

"I think we should buy it." I told Ranger.

"I agree." He looked over at the realtor.

"We'd like to buy the house we can sign now and have you the money in four hours." She nodded and pulled some papers out of her briefcase.

We signed everything, of course, under Moreno. We wouldn't be able to move in for at least a week and we needed to buy gym equipment. It was odd to me to be buying a house with Ranger, especially after everything that happened between us. I knew deep down that everything he had been telling me about loving me was true, but I didn't know if I could trust that.

The realtor drove us back to the hotel and we rode the elevator to our room in silence. Ranger unlocked the door and let us in. I smiled at him as I walked in and set my purse down.

"I need to make a phone call." I told him as I headed into the bedroom.

I used my SAT phone and called Aaron, I knew he could help in my current situation. Aaron understood me, in many ways, we were in similar situations.

The phone rang twice before he answered, "Tripp."

"Aaron, hey I need some advice." I said.

"Is it about the mission?" He questioned.

"Kind of, but not really. Look, I'm on the mission with Ranger."

"Oh?" He replied. I knew he was questioning what was wrong.

"Him and Alexis are over she was trying to steal from him. Anyways, he told me he loves me and you know I love him but I don't know what to do. I know I don't want to be hurt again and I know he holds the power to do that."

"Steph, Listen to me, you know everything that has happened between me and Angela. When I came back she told me that leaving me and staying gone as long as she did made her realize how miserable she was without me. That she loved me unconditionally and even though she hated me leaving for missions she would deal with it if it meant being with me. We're working things out, it's going to take time to get back to where we were but we're trying. If you love him like you say, give it a shot, follow your heart."

I stayed on the phone silent and thinking about what he just said and if I followed my heart I'd be in Ranger's arms.

"Thanks Aaron, that's exactly what I needed to hear."

"No problem, now go talk to him."

"Bye." I said before hanging up.

I walked back into the living room and Ranger was sitting on the couch staring straight ahead.

"Ranger." I smiled at him.

"Babe, you ready to go shopping?" I nodded and grabbed my purse heading for the door, knowing we could talk while walking.

We walked out the hotel and walked to the left and turned left again a couple of streets over to walk towards the shops.

"Babe, how do you like France so far?"

"I like what I've seen so far, I'll tell you more after shopping some." He chuckled and grabbed my hand, holding it as we walked.

"Ranger, I want to talk to you about something." I told him.

"Carlos, Babe, call me Carlos. After we meet with Mr. Francs, our room will likely be bugged and you will have to remember to call me Carlos."

"I know and I will."

"Privately I'd prefer if you called me Carlos all the time unless we are working." I smiled and nodded at him.

"Well, Carlos, this isn't going to be easy for me since I don't like talking about my feelings but I've told I do love you." He nodded and looked at me.

"I talked to Aaron earlier, that's who I called; he made me realize that I need to follow my heart. Carlos, I love you but I know you have the power to break my heart more than anyone else has ever been able to do. It scares me."

"It scares me too babe. But life is about taking chances and you are worth it to me." He said.

"You are worth it to me too."

"Being here together alone may help us." He told me, I nodded and we walked into a little boutique.

I bought clothes and shoes and knick knacks as we went into different shops. We talked about our mission and the meeting we would be going to tomorrow. What we were going to say our wants were in a child and the age. We stayed away from serious and emotional talks.

We ate at a small restaurant and talked about what to expect while in France and about the house we were buying. It was all small talk for the most part. After dinner we walked back to our hotel and went straight up to our room. Tomorrow was the big day and we were both gearing up for it.

Ranger went out on the balcony and did a check in with Rangeman and I called my dad to let him know all was well and told him about the house and Ranger and I trying a relationship. Dad was happy that I was happy and assured me mom would be happy too.

I think her joy would come from me settling down, so to speak, I know she'll see this as a way to try to get me to quit the work I do and pop out some kids but I signed a contract and I will fulfill it. After his phone calls were done we curled up on the couch together for some movie time.

We watched a movie in French but luckily we both speak it so we could understand it easily. It was a romantic movie, Les Roseaux Savages. It was based in 1964 during France's war in Algeria. It was a beautiful movie and I think secretly Ranger enjoyed it as much as I did.

Once the movie was over we both knew we needed to call it a night and head to bed since we had the meeting in the morning. We crawled into bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I awoke to my alarm going off, I crawled out of bed at the same time as Ranger and we both went down to the gym for our work out. When we finished, we headed back to our room for our showers and to get dressed. I dressed in a gray pant suit with a blue pinstripe and a matching blue silk shirt I paired it with blue 3 inch FMP's. I straightened my hair and put on a light amount of makeup.

Ranger walked into the bathroom as I was finishing and I felt something touch my neck, he had put a blue diamond necklace on my neck that matched the rings he gave me. It was white gold with a princess cut blue diamond on it. It was beautiful, I turned and smiled at him.

"And, just what is this for?" I asked him.

"Babe." That didn't answer my question but we needed to get going, I could question more later.

Ranger was wearing a black Armani suit with a black silk shirt and a black tie. It amazed me that he could pull off so much black at once. He had left his hair down and was wearing a White Gold Rolex, and diamond studs in his ears.

We walked down to the lobby and there was a limo waiting for us. Ranger helped me in before getting in himself and we rode to the hotel where the meeting was being held.

When we arrived the Limo driver helped us out of the car and Ranger and I held hands as we walked into the hotel and rode up to the suite where we were meeting Mr. Francs. He was waiting at the door for us in a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He was a tall man maybe 6'2 with brown hair cut short and green eyes.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moreno, so lovely to see you." We both smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you to Mr. Franc."

He held the door open and led us in to a small four person table. Ranger held my seat out for me and pushed my chair back in before taking the seat next to me. Mr. Franc set across from Ranger and opened a small file.

"So please tell me what you are looking for in a child." I smiled at Ranger and took this part.

"We would like a child that looks similar to us, I'm sure you understand. We want blue eyes, skin color somewhere between ours, hair we don't care much as long as it's not blonde since neither of us have blonde hair. We definitely want a newborn so it will be raised its entire life with us." He nodded.

"I will see what we have available and check to see if we have available that match what your needs are. Do you have any other requests?" He asked.

"Healthy parents that have done well academically and athletically." Ranger told him.

"Okay, I think I can handle all of those requests. I will see what we have available and I can contact you within a couple of days." We both nodded and Ranger got up to pull my chair out for me.

I stood up shaking Mr. Franc's hand, Ranger did the same and he walked us to the door. We were silent as we walked to the limo and got in. We rode to the hotel in silence. When we went in we knew it was likely bugged, Ranger had brought what looked like a metal detector but in all actuality it detected bugs.

He checked the hotel room and they had planted small mics in the living room, bedroom, and kitchen, but not the bathroom. Any talks would have to be done outside the hotel or in the bathroom with the shower running to block out our voices.

I'd decided I wanted to go to the beach, I needed time to think by myself. When Ranger was done checking all the rooms and pointing out where each mic was we walked into the bedroom together. I started getting some clothes out and looked up at him.

"I think I'm going to head to the beach for a while." He nodded and pointed to the bathroom.

We walked into the bathroom, "I'd really like some time to think and the beach does that for me." He nodded.

"I've got some errands to run so it'll be fine. Do you want to meet here for dinner?"

"Sounds great, 6 o'clock?" I asked.

He gave me a light kiss on the lips, "6 Babe." He walked out back into the bedroom.

I changed into a black one piece bathing suit with the sides cut out, black shorts, and a purple tank top. I walked into the bedroom and Ranger had changed into jeans and a dark blue Henley. I walked over to him and gave him a light kiss before walking out.

I got a cab to the beach and laid out on a blanket to think. I thought about everything that had happened since my return to Trenton, seeing Ranger, him and Alexis, Aaron, the merry men, being shot, everything that had happened up to this moment.

I thought about how much I loved Ranger, where we could go from here, and would it work out. I questioned every decision I made in the last few years and more importantly the decisions I made recently. I realized after a couple of hours that Ranger was right. Life was about taking chances and every decision I made was a chance. I also realized that Ranger is worth taking a chance on, yeah, I could get hurt but maybe our love for each other and desire to be together would help us to work everything out.

I looked at my watch and it was time to head back to the hotel to meet Ranger for dinner, I was hoping we could order room service for dinner. I got back to the hotel and headed up to our room.

_Ranger's POV_

The meeting had gone well and I knew I wanted to go run some errands by myself afterwards. It was perfect when Steph said she needed to some time to think and wanted to go to the beach. Before she left she gave me a kiss and headed out to call a cab. I went down and caught my own cab to a car rental company.

I rented a Blue Mercedes E260 and drove it to a flower shop I had noticed when we shopping yesterday. I had emailed Ella and she had emailed me Steph's favorite flowers and what to get in bouquets. I got two bouquets, one was Grand Prix roses, Asiatic lilies, exotic nutans, ornamental ginger and green shamrock chrysanthemums, the other was Gerbera's, Iris's, and Tulips in blue and white.

I put the bouquets in the car and then drove to a jewelry store I had noticed while shopping with her. I walked into the jewelry store and looked at the different jewelry they had before I found what I wanted to get her, it was a past, present, future necklace with a sapphire in place of what is usually the middle diamond. I bought a sapphire and diamond bracelet to match and sapphire earrings, I had them bagged and looked down to see I had just enough time to get to the hotel before she did.

I stuck one of the bouquets in the bedroom and the other I set on the small kitchen table. I put her jewelry under the mattress to give to her later. I changed into black slacks and a light blue button up shirt, I rolled the sleeves up to my forearms and waited in the living area for her to arrive.

She walked in and saw the flowers on the table and smiled at me, "Did you get those?" I just nodded as her face lit up into the most beautiful smile.

She looked at what I was wearing and raised an eyebrow. "Go change into a dress and I'll order dinner."

She walked into the bedroom and did as I asked. I ordered her a sirloin steak with peppers, a baked potato, and for dessert Chocolate Mousse. For myself I ordered Salmon and Spinach Terrine and a fruit salad for dessert and I ordered a bottle of white wine.

I had just finished ordering when she walked out in a black halter dress. She looked stunning and I think she knew it. She smiled as she set down on the couch, I had a small radio brought up and was playing soft jazz music as a background.

"What are you planning?" She asked me.

"To show you how much I love you." She smiled and kissed me.

I wanted to tell her it was our first date but because of the bugs I couldn't. I think she figured it out herself. When our dinner arrived I pulled out her seat for her and pushed it in once she was seated, our dinner was laid out in front of us and the wine was opened.

Our glasses were poured and we began to eat. The meal was delicious and judging by the noises my Babe made she agreed. After we ate I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Can I have this dance?" She smiled as she got up and we danced around the apartment.

We danced for almost two hours, I pulled her to the bedroom and showed her the jewelry I had bought for her today. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at every piece.

"I love you." She said when she looked up at me.

"I love you too, Babe."

She set the jewelry on the dresser and began to kiss me. Our tongues dueled for control over the kiss and she tangled her hands in my hair as I undid the halter on the dress and slowly pulled it down her body. She untangled her hands from my hair and began unbuttoning my shirt, never breaking the kiss, as she removed my shirt.

She did the same with my pants, once all the clothes were out of the way she pushed me down and climbed on top of me. I was shocked at her taking control, she had never done that before. She bit down on my neck and kissed down my body. I had never felt anything as sensual as when she wrapped her mouth around me and slowly sucked me.

She set her pace and I knew I couldn't hold it much longer, "Please, Babe." I moaned.

"Please what?"

"Please let me be inside you." She licked my head one more time before placing a kiss on it and climbing up me. She slowly lowered herself down on me and I didn't know if I could take it much longer. It was better than I remembered from our first time. She set the pace and made slow passionate love to me until we both couldn't last any longer. I heard her scream my name as I grunted out hers. She laid down on top of me catching her breath.

I wasn't in much better shape, we were both panting and that had been the most intense orgasm I had ever had. We made love numerous times during the night before finally falling into a much needed sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Standard Disclaimer, I still don't own them nor am I making any money off them.**_

**_This chapter is shorter than my normal, I'll do my best to make it up to you in my next chapter. _**

_**I want to once again thank everyone for the review and alerts. I appreciate each one I receive and they keep my muse going. Keep them coming. **_

_Steph's POV_

The next two days we walked along the beach and did more shopping. We spent time curled together on the couch watching movies, plus our time cuddled together in the bedroom. We had spent a lot of time talking when away from the hotel.

Our talks ranged from things that didn't particularly matter to emotional talks, we were still waiting to hear from Mr. Francs so we could get this mission going. We had bought some art for the walls at the house we purchased and ordered our gym equipment. Ranger had contacted someone he knew to set up the security system.

Everything was coming together I liked the hotel enough but would prefer the house much more. There was a possibility it would be bugged too but there we would be able to find more places they hadn't bugged and that's only if they found out where we were living.

I had just sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee when the hotel phone rang. I leaned over to answer it as Ranger came out of the bedroom.

"Hello." I answered.

"Mrs. Moreno is it possible to meet with you and Mr. Moreno today in say two hours at the same suite we met at previously."

"That sounds great." I told him.

"I'll see you then." He hung up.

I looked at Ranger, "Meeting with Mr. Francs, two hours, same hotel and suite as the last." He nodded and walked into the bedroom to get ready.

I had already showered and straightened my hair, so that left picking out clothes and a doing my makeup. I decided on a black strapless jumpsuit with wide legs, I paired it with Louboutin Jem Suede Peep Toe Sling backs with a 6" heel. I added Gold and Black Diamond Hoop Earrings with a matching necklace.

For makeup I did a bronze eye shadow, black eyeliner, and black mascara. I used a natural pink gloss on my lips and a light amount of powder. I took one last look in the mirror and I liked what I saw. I walked into the bedroom and caught a glimpse of Ranger in a black Gucci suit with a white shirt and black Gucci shoes.

We were the picture of money, which is exactly what we needed to be. He held my hand and walked us out to the car he had rented. He helped me in and buckled my seatbelt before going around and getting in on the driver's side.

We drove to the hotel in a comfortable silence wondering how this meeting was going to go. We had more people arriving tomorrow to help us get a line on the mini orphanages and do surveillance on Mr. Franc so we could find out who else was involved. We hadn't been here long and luckily I liked France since this would be a fairly long mission.

We arrived at the hotel and went into meet with Mr. Franc; we were escorted to his room where he was once again standing at the door waiting for us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Moreno, so nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you as well, Mr. Franc." He directed us to the same table we had set at last time.

"We believe we have two children that meet what you are looking for, I have a folder for each of them for you to go over." He handed us each a folder and we both proceeded to look over them.

Part of what we needed to do was find fault with each child so we could catch Mr. Franc in the process of obtaining more children to try and satisfy us.

The folder I looked at was a Puerto Rican/Caucasian baby, it was two weeks old and there wasn't much info on the parents. Ranger and I traded folders and his was a Mexican/Caucasian baby, four days old and there was a bit more info on the parents but still not much.

Ranger took the folder from and handed it back to Mr. Franc, "We would like a child that is Cuban and Caucasian." Mr. Franc nodded.

"I don't have any meeting that right now but I can probably have one within two weeks." We both nodded.

"Call when you do, we should still be in France." Mr. Franc nodded and we left the hotel.

We met some of the guys that would be doing surveillance at a large restaurant and gave them what info we had as of now. We were still working and hoping to find something out. We had a man that had just been able to get into the organization, he would be giving us more information until we had enough to take down the baby smuggling ring.

We ate a rather large lunch with the men, talked about various things they were staying at random hotels throughout Marseille and would be asking around about missing children. It seems most of the missing children are under the age of five.

After our lunch, we went over to the house to check things out. The security system was almost finished and if everything went as we hoped, we would be moving in, in a couple of days. After a walk thru of the house, we headed back to the hotel, I needed to check in with my Dad and Ranger needed to check in with Rangeman.

After our respective calls were done, I pulled off my shoes and laid down in the bed for a little nap, I was beyond exhausted. I fell asleep shortly after my head was on the pillow and was woken up with feather soft kisses on my neck and face.

"Mmmmm…." I moaned.

A chuckled, "Babe." Was the response.

I snuggled back down only to have the blankets jerked off of me. I finally sat up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, "What?" I know I Could have been nicer but being nice when being woke up is overrated.

"Get dressed, I'm ordering dinner." I nodded and crawled out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom.

I changed into a VS Cami and matching boyshorts in black. I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch while Ranger ordered our food. 30 minutes later our food was brought up we sat down at the table and ate our delicious meals.

After dinner, I felt like going for a walk, Marseille was pretty during the day but at night it was absolutely beautiful. I decided to throw on some shorts and a tank, Ranger was dressed in khaki shorts and a painted on t shirt.

We left the hotel and began walking, once we were a good distance from the hotel we started talking.

"How long do you think this mission will take?" I asked him.

"Not sure." I nodded.

"You ready to move into the house?" He questioned.

"Of course, the hotel is nice enough but the house will be better and a lot more private." He nodded.

"How about you, are you ready to move into the house?"

"Babe, the security will be a lot better." Go figure he turned this into something about security.

"France is beautiful." I told him.

"It is I'd like to take you to Paris at some point, maybe tomorrow."

"That sounds fun." He nodded, "Will we be shopping?" I asked.

"Is there any chance I could get out of it?"

I laughed, "Absolutely not." He gave me a half smile.

We held hands as we continued to walk around. Ranger was scanning everything around him, me, I was scanning but also taking in the beauty. As we made our way back to the hotel, we saw a park and stopped there setting on a bench.

Ranger wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"What's up Ranger?" I asked I could feel the tension in his body.

"Babe."

"Ranger." He chuckled.

"What's going to happen when we get back stateside?" He wondered.

"I don't know, but we have plenty of time to figure it out. We'll be here for at least two more weeks possibly months, likely months, and we have that house so when the mission is over we can take some down time." He nodded.

"So Paris, tomorrow?" I said.

He chuckled, "Babe."

"I'm going to take that as a yes and we do whatever I want while in Paris." I smiled my biggest smile and Ranger winked at me.

We got from the bench and headed back to the hotel for the night. I went straight to the bedroom and started getting ready to go to bed. I took my makeup off, changed into a silk night dress with nothing under it and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail.

I lay down and Ranger wasn't far behind me in crawling into bed.


End file.
